A Cut Above The Rest
by dublin writer
Summary: This is a what happened next story that fills in between the end of Act Four and the Epilogue of the episode "Rampage". It can be read as a stand alone story but knowledge of the episode in question would be useful. It was an omitted scene that always bothered me. Disclaimer: Any reference to the episode and the characters belong to the SOSF creators and I merely borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N:_ I am still currently working on the epilogue for my other story but after seeing the episode "Rampage "the other night this story just came to me and so I went with it. It has always bothered me that we never saw what happened between the scene where he walked away with his cut arm and then appeared in the car with his arm in a sling visiting his friend Joe Joplin. Here is just my interpretation of what I think may have happened. _**

Chapter 1

Steve led the perp, Floyd Stahlbecker to a black and white that had newly arrived on the scene and having requested them to read him his rights they bundled him into the back of the police car and dutifully obliged. Then Steve rather shakily made his way over to their tan LTD car that was parked just across the road. His arm was starting to hurt like hell where the perp had sliced him and he noticed that he still had his navy jacket wrapped around it that he had used to finally disarm him. He hadn't needed to disarm a knife wielding perp like that single-handedly and without his gun since he had become a police officer and he had panicked slightly as a result. He really had to think back to his academy training and he had remembered his trainer showing him the jacket trick. In this instance that memory had proved invaluable and Steve was both pleased and relieved that he had managed to capture him without further injury to himself or any civilians.

He knew the knife had sliced him deep as he felt the initial sharp sting along his left forearm but he only hoped it wasn't as bad as he felt it was. Now as he leaned back against the car holding his arm still wrapped in the jacket, he was almost afraid to look at it. He felt blood oozing along his arm and decided that it was probably best to leave the jacket in place to try to stem the flow.

The street around him had turned crazy as several more black and whites appeared on the scene and attempted to both take statements from the onlookers and then quickly move them on. Others were trying to get the traffic moving again. In the midst of the chaos Steve decided not to be a further burden and instead he decided to wait until Mike arrived back up from the BART station to get him to drive him to the hospital but it seemed to be taking Mike a very long time to finish up down below.

Steve began to wonder if Mike was alright and if things had gone ok down below but right now he felt a little too shaky to go and investigate himself. He was feeling slightly strange. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was feeling slightly woozy. The stinging of his arm had turned into an intense throbbing and the pain was starting to intensify causing him to tense up and his breathing to get ragged. Where was Mike? God he began to wish that he would appear sooner rather than later as he figured his arm was perhaps worse than he thought at first. Shortly after that, the scene took on a surreal feel to Steve. The voices became one loud mumble and everything looked blurry around him. It was as if he was looking at things through a goldfish bowl. He knew then he was in big trouble.

Mike had been busy wrapping things up from down on the platform and a uniformed police officer had informed him that Steve had caught Floyd Stahlbecker up above and that the perp was on his way back to Bryant Street. No-one had thought to check on Steve though and as Steve hadn't been vocal in letting anyone know he had been hurt, Mike was as such, none the wiser that his partner was awaiting his arrival urgently and that his condition was rapidly deteriorating.

Luckily Bill Tanner arrived on the scene and while surveying the chaos around him he spotted Steve leaning against his car. There was something wrong about how he stood and looked and pushing his way through the crowd he reached Steve quickly. When he reached Steve his blood turned cold. The young officer was as white as a ghost and was visibly trembling. It was then Bill spotted the navy jacket wrapped around his left arm and then to his horror he noticed the red droplets of blood that were dripping from it and pooling on the ground at Steve's feet!

"STEVE! What happened? What's wrong with your arm? Have you been shot?"

It seemed to take Steve a few seconds to even realize that Bill was standing beside him talking to him and he appeared to be struggling to make out what Bill was saying. Finally making out his words he shook his head and shakily uttered.

"No ... cut."

Tanner gasped as he figured from the amount of blood he was losing he had been cut badly. Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder to steady him Bill didn't like the way Steve was acting or sounding. He tried to question him further.

"Steve? Has anyone called you an ambulance? And where is Mike? Does he know you've been hurt?"

Again Steve took a few seconds to answer. This time he sounded even worse.

"No ... not sure where Mike is ..."

"Ok, take it easy Steve. We're going to get you some help."

Bill was starting to feel panicked as he quickly glanced around to see if he could locate Mike. He was rewarded as he saw the familiar fedora clad detective emerge from the BART station doors across the road accompanied by two uniformed officers, one of whom was escorting a man in handcuffs and the other was carrying a box. Bill shouted over.

"MIKE!"

Mike heard his name getting called and looked around to see who had called him. He saw Bill Tanner across the road waving frantically at him and he was standing beside their car with somebody who seemed to be injured. As he came closer, he realized to his horror it was Steve! The older detective's heart skipped a beat as he saw his partner in difficulty and from Bill's frantic gestures it didn't auger well. Arriving behind Bill he looked in horror at his partner's ghostly pale features.

"Bill? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I just arrived but looks like he's been cut Mike, and bad!"

Mike took the words in and saw the bloodied jacket bound around his partner's arm.

"Steve? Buddy boy? What happened?"

"Mike ... He ... had a knife. ... Got my arm ..."

With that Steve's legs buckled and he slumped downwards. Luckily as both men were so concerned by his appearance they were prepared for a collapse and both men grabbed him and lowered him gently until he was sitting on the ground. Mike came around behind Bill and proceeded to try to assess the damage. Steve was looking very flaky but hadn't lost consciousness although Mike reckoned in his current state that probably wasn't far off. There was a fair amount of blood loss from what Mike could determine without fully unwrapping the jacket and Mike began to worry if the knife had nicked a major blood vessel. That would explain Steve's rapid deterioration.

"Ok Steve. Take it easy. You've lost a lot of blood."

Removing Steve's tie for two purposes, one to give the young man some air and secondly to use as a tourniquet , he proceeded to tie it around Steve's arm and pulled it tight. Steve winced and gritted his teeth as the tourniquet tightened.

"Sorry buddy boy. We have to stop this bleeding. Hang in there now and try to stay with me. Ok?"

Steve nodded feebly but Mike wasn't sure if he would be able to oblige so turning to Bill he asked urgently

"Was an ambulance called?"

"I don't think so Mike. I don't think anyone knew that he was hurt."

"Alright then we can't wait. He's lost too much blood. We'll take him ourselves. Help me get him in the back. I'll get in beside him. Bill, you can drive."

Between the two men they lifted Steve up off the ground and managed to get him in on the back seat. Mike went around the other side and climbed in beside him.

Steve was feeling very dizzy but out of the haze that was filling his brain he suddenly remembered that he had dropped his gun in the BART station. Getting agitated he grabbed at Mike's coat sleeve and tried to form the words he needed.

"Wait Mike ... my gun ..."

Mike saw Steve getting alarmed and worried about what was causing his distress. When Steve mentioned his gun Mike looked down at his left side and noticed that his holster was empty.

"Steve. What happened to your gun?"

"I had to drop it ... on the stairwell. He ... had a knife to a lady's throat ..."

Explaining where his gun was took its toll and Steve breathed raggedly .

"Ok, ok... try not to talk buddy boy. Don't worry now. We'll get it."

Mike got back out of the car and called over to the uniformed officer who was directing the traffic a short way from them.

"Jack! Steve dropped his 38" on the stairwell in the station. Go find it for me will you? We're taking him down to San Francisco General. Ring me there if you have it ok?"

Hearing Steve groaning from inside the car he glanced back in and saw him shivering and shutting his eyes tight, his whole face etched in pain and trembling violently and then turning back to the uniformed officer he spoke urgently again.

"Jack can I borrow your padded jacket? Steve is shivering. I think he's cold from the blood loss."

Without any hesitation, the middle-aged officer removed his padded police-issue jacket and racing towards the LTD he handed it to Mike.

"I'll find his gun. Now get him to the hospital quick Mike! He doesn't look too good." Jack said alarmed at the distress the young inspector was in and quickly stopped the traffic both ways to allow Bill to maneuver the LTD safely on its way to San Francisco General.

"Thanks Joe. Bill put the siren on and let's move it!"

As Mike climbed back in and slammed the door, Bill didn't have to be told twice and placing the flashing light on the roof, he drove out into the traffic and raced off expertly weaving around other cars, the siren blaring. Picking up the radio receiver he then informed Police Headquarters that an officer had been injured and requested that they inform the hospital of their imminent arrival with Inspector 81, suffering from a knife wound to the arm and signs of severe blood loss.

While Bill drove and radioed in, Mike covered a shivering Steve with the police officer's jacket and spoke encouraging words to keep his young partner conscious. Only minutes from the hospital, Steve suddenly sucked in a deep breath and squirmed in the seat, as if struck by a sudden intense pain much to Mike's horror.

"Steve! What's the matter? Talk to me now buddy boy."

"Mike ... loosen the tie ... too tight ... pains really bad ... my hands going ... numb"

Mike knew that didn't sound good and while the tourniquet would stop the bleeding, he couldn't allow it to cut off circulation to Steve's hand so quickly he loosened it and pressed down on the jacket instead to try to stem the blood loss.

"Is that better?" Mike asked deeply concerned and Steve did his best to answer, but blackness was beginning to threaten to close in around him.

" ... Uh-huh ..." was all he managed to say but it had helped a great deal. The tight tourniquet had caused his arm to throb like crazy and he had started to lose feeling in his hand. Now that it had been loosened the sensation of pins and needles began in his fingers and while it was equally irritating it did signify a welcome return of blood supply to his left hand. However he felt cold. Mercilessly cold. He couldn't control the shakes that racked his body or the way his teeth began to chatter. He felt Mike pulling the jacket up tighter around him but he was losing the battle to stay conscious.

He heard Mike chastise him as he closed his eyes.

"Steve! Stay with me now! Hold on! We're almost there."

He struggled to reopen his eyes but was rewarded for his efforts by Mike's warm smile.

"That a boy! Just keep looking at me now. You'll have plenty of time to sleep later on. Let the Doctor get a look at you first. Ok?"

Next he heard Bill yell.

"We're here!" and pulling up outside the ER department he blurrily saw Bill exit the car but try as he did to stay with Mike, the blackness won and he let oblivion pull him to a restful place while Mike's frantic voice calling his name rang in his ears and gradually faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who are reading and following this story and to those who have left such kind reviews. Here is the second part hopefully for your enjoyment.  
**

Chapter 2

The efficiency of the staff at San Francisco General never ceased to impress Mike as within mere seconds of Bill informing the staff that there was an emergency outside, a crew of nurses and doctors had arrived and had Steve out of the car and on a gurney and on his way to the ER. Bill went to move the car out of the ambulance bay while Mike followed his partner closely inside. While the doctor assessed Steve's condition as the gurney travelled along the corridor, Mike informed them of Steve's blood type and his penicillin reaction, something he had to do more often than he would have liked over the course of their partnership. Grateful for the speedy information, the Doctor instructed the staff to alert the blood bank and request three units of A positive blood to replace what Steve had lost. As the gurney went through the double doors of the ER, Mike was halted from following as per usual and instead stood at the doors looking through the round windows at the top as his partner was surrounded by medical staff and a flurry of activity ensued.

The first thing that struck Mike was the fact that they were cutting the navy jacket away from the wound. Mike knew that it had been one of Steve's favourite jackets and that when he was feeling better he wouldn't be pleased to learn of its fate. But the more worrying thing that struck him was the worried look on the Doctor's face as he assessed the wound and the fact that he was barking orders at the staff around him in an urgent fashion. A touch on his arm drew his attention and looking down he was greeted by a smiling nurse who informed him that he would have to go and wait in the waiting area and keep the ER doors clear. So with one final glimpse at his partner through the glass he moved obligingly to the waiting room to wait for news.

Shortly after he was joined by Bill Tanner who had parked the car and rejoined his superior officer. Bill could tell by how he sat and stared off into space that he was very worried about Steve and his heart went out to the older man. Sitting himself in the chair next to him he tried to allay Mike's fears.

"Mike, Steve will be fine. We got him here quick and the staff here are top class. Try not to worry. Huh?"

Mike looked at Bill and smiled warmly appreciating what he was trying to do but inside his stomach was in knots as he thought about how Steve had been at street level bleeding out as he had been casually dealing with the second man down on the platform unaware of his partner's injury. Turning to Bill to assuage his curiosity he asked.

"Where did you find him Bill?

"He was just leaning against the car when I arrived but something just looked off about him so I went over to talk to him and that's when I saw the blood."

"No one else knew he'd been hurt?"

"No. It didn't look like it. No one was with him and the scene was fairly chaotic. There was a large crowd gathered and the other guys were taking statements, directing traffic, that sort of thing."

"Of all the stubborn ..." Mike trailed off knowing his partner so well that he knew he obviously hadn't told anyone he had been injured and vowed to tackle him over it when the situation allowed. "Bill ... I don't know what I'm going to do with that partner of mine. He's as stubborn as a mule. He was probably waiting for me you know and ... and ..."

Mike couldn't finish the sentence and covered his face with his hand as he felt himself getting upset at the knowledge that he had let Steve down by not getting back up to him quicker. Bill placed a supportive hand on the older detective's shoulder.

"Mike. You didn't know he was hurt. Don't beat yourself up about it. You know Steve. It's just the way he is. "

Mike nodded at Bill in agreement and pulled himself together just as the Doctor emerged from the ER and headed towards the two detectives. Standing up Mike raced to meet him.

"Lieutenant Stone. I'm Dr. MacKenzie. We're just preparing Inspector Keller for surgery. The cut is fairly deep and it's about six inches long. From what I can tell it's mostly tissue and muscle damage however the knife appears to have nicked an artery which explains the dramatic blood loss. He hasn't stayed conscious long enough for me to assess him for nerve damage yet but I've called one of our top surgeons to assist me in the OR just in case. He's at the top of his field and your colleague is in good hands."

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate that. You said something about nerve damage. Is that a possibility?" Mike asked growing more anxious by the minute.

"Hopefully not but like I said the cut is deep. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness so I haven't been able to assess the use of his hand yet. His vitals are still fairly irregular due to the volume of blood he lost and his body temperature is still lower than I would like. We're pumping more blood and fluids into him but until we can get him up to the OR and repair the nicked artery the wound is still bleeding out. I'm going to consult with the surgeon when he gets here but I'm inclined to opt for doing the surgery under local anesthetic with his vitals still unpredictable."

"You mean he'll be awake while you work on him?" Mike asked horrified.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, he won't feel a thing I can assure you. We'll numb his arm before we start and he'll be fine. We can keep a better eye on his breathing and his blood pressure that way."

Still not totally convinced, Mike nodded anyway.

"Ok ... Can I see him before you bring him up?"

"Sure. That should be ok. Just let me check on him first. Then I'll call you in shortly."

Mike shook the Doctor's hand in thanks and then as the Doctor disappeared back in through the double doors of the ER, he turned and addressed Bill.

"Bill, will you head back to Bryant Street for me and make sure the paperwork gets started on Floyd Stahlbecker please? Looks like we'll be adding assaulting a police officer to his long list of charges. While you're there see can you get your hands on the eye-witness statements. I just want to know what happened between Steve and Floyd. And if Jack is there ask him if he found Steve's 38". And fill the Captain in for me. Tell him I'll be staying at the hospital until I'm sure Steve is ok. Can you handle all that?"

"Sure Mike. No problem. I'll take care of it."

"Ok. Thanks Bill. If you need a hand ask Lee to help you out."

"Will do. Keep us posted about Steve. I'll see you later!"

And with that Bill headed off with his long list of instructions and Mike paced up and down the waiting area and waited for the Doctor's return.

Mike paced for another ten minutes before the Doctor poked his head around the doors of the ER and beckoned Mike to follow him. Mike picked up his pace and entered the ER but Dr. MacKenzie halted him before they reached the cubicle where Steve was.

"Don't be too alarmed by your partner's appearance Lieutenant. We have him wired up to various tubes and drips to replace the blood and fluids he lost. His body temperature was low when he came in so we have him wrapped in a foil blanket to heat him up and he's very pale looking. The nurse is currently cleaning the wound ready for surgery so I hope you have a strong constitution. The wound is not for the faint hearted. He's been given a mild painkiller which will take the edge off the pain but I can't afford to give him anything stronger just yet. I just want you to be prepared. "

"Don't worry Doctor. I have a strong stomach but I appreciate the thought."

The Doctor pulled aside the blue curtain and allowed Mike to enter first. Sure enough Steve looked a sorry sight. He had a tube of blood feeding into his good arm and an IV drip attached aswell. He was as white as a sheet and was covered in a foil cover. His left arm was exposed and a nurse sat cleaning the wound. There were machines beeping and the wires from them disappeared under the foil blanket and Mike could only assume that they were attached to Steve's chest. He appeared to be still unconscious and he had a nasal canula that seemed to be feeding him oxygen. Mike's heart ached for his partner and as he came closer to the bed and pulled up a chair, he caught sight of the knife wound for the first time.

The Doctor was right. It certainly wasn't a pretty sight. The wound looked like it had been sliced clean across and was gaping open. Mike was glad he had a strong stomach at that moment however he did wince as he could only imagine how painfully sore it was The Doctor allowed Mike a moment and then he spoke once more.

"I know he looks bad but believe me he has improved since he came in. Once we get the wound repaired and stitched and the blood replaced he should start to improve more quickly. Now if you'll excuse me a moment I need to go check and see if Dr Montgomery is here yet. He's the surgeon I was telling you about. You can talk to him while I'm gone. He might recognize your voice and come around. If he does try to keep him awake so I can assess him for nerve damage to his arm."

With that the Doctor took his leave and left. Mike watched the nurse as she seemed to finish her task and placed a temporary sterile dressing over Steve's wound. As an alarm went off the nurse spoke to Mike.

"I have to go check on that other patient. If he wakes up please make sure he doesn't move that arm until I get back."

"Sure ..."

As the nurse left Mike was left alone with Steve and he studied his partner closely. Then reaching out he placed his hand on Steve's good arm careful to avoid the various wires and drips and spoke gently.

"Steve? Steve, it's Mike. Can you hear me? Come on now buddy boy. Open your eyes for me."

Mike watched for any reaction to his words but none came. Suddenly feeling tired Mike leaned forward in his chair and still leaving one hand on Steve's arm he placed his other hand over his face and rubbed at his eyes. As he sat, feeling tired and miserable, for a split second Steve's arm moved. Sitting up straight Mike waited for another movement to prove to himself that he hadn't been imagining things when without warning Steve's eyes fluttered open and a quiet croaky voice uttered.

"Mike ..."

Mike squeezed Steve's arm and smiled warmly. Steve looked dreadful. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and his bottom lip and the arm that Mike was holding was visibly trembling.

"Steve! It's ok. You're in the hospital buddy boy and the Doctors are going to fix you up as good as new. Try to stay with me now. They need you to stay awake so they can ask you some questions."

Just at that moment the nurse returned and seeing their patient awake she hurried out to alert the Doctor. Steve winced and tried to move his sore arm but Mike had been prepared for that and reaching over he held Steve's left hand to prevent him from moving it.

"Now you have to keep that arm still buddy boy. They still have to stitch it up. I know it's hurting but you have to try not to move it. Ok?"

At the mention of stitches, Mike could almost feel Steve's agitation rise. Steve licked his dry parched lips as his mouth suddenly felt really dry and breathing raggedly he asked.

"Mike. How ... bad is it?"

Not wanting to lie to his partner but not wanting to alarm him too much either, Mike chose a middle ground.

"It's fairly deep and they think the blade nicked an artery which is why you lost so much blood but they said it's easily fixed so there's nothing to worry about. Ok? " Then deciding to try to lighten the tension he added. "I'll tell you what though?"

Steve was opening and closing his eyes but at Mike's last words he kept them open and looked at Mike curiously. Again rather shakily and hoarsely he spoke.

"What? ..."

"You're going to have to stop scaring me like that! I'm not getting any younger you know" and he finished his sentence with a warm smile.

Steve gave a small feeble chuckle as he heard Mike's words.

"Ok ... I'll try."

"Good enough." Mike added glad that his words had the desired effect.

Just then Steve shivered violently and Mike's concern returned.

"I'm ... cold Mike." he chattered.

"I know you are Steve. It's from the blood loss and shock. They're trying to warm you up with one of those foil blankets." Then seeing another opportunity to make light of the situation Mike added. "They have you wrapped up just like at Thanksgiving."

Mike waited for Steve's reaction which normally would have come thick and fast but in his current weakened state Mike's observation took a few seconds to sink in. Steve glanced down at the foil blanket and then looking at Mike who was now grinning broadly having realized that Steve was seeing the comparison, he again chuckled weakly.

"Oh, that's bad Mike ... even for you ... " But again he chuckled a little more.

"I know, I know ..." Mike said glad to see the young man smiling even if it was only for a few seconds. "Just hold on now. They'll have you warmed up in no time at all."

The curtain opened and the Doctor appeared with the nurse in tow.

"He says he's still cold." Mike announced standing up and making room for the Doctor to move in beside Steve but making sure he stayed where Steve could still see him.

The Doctor glanced at the heart rate on the beeping machine beside Steve's bed which seemed to be beating a little faster than it should normally and taking Steve's chart from the nurse he studied the latest blood pressure and temperature readings. Then turning his attention back to Steve he spoke professionally.

"Steve. Your vitals are still all over the place. The surgeon will be down shortly so we're going to take you up to the OR and fix that arm of yours. Because your vitals aren't back to normal yet we're going to fix the arm under local anesthetic. Now you don't need to worry. Your arm will be totally numbed so you won't feel a thing. Ok? But first we need to check for nerve damage that might have affected the use of your hand. I want you to listen carefully to me Steve and try to do as I ask you. Ok?"

Steve nodded but Mike wasn't sure if it was just him or had the heartbeat quickened up on the heart machine.

Picking up Steve's left hand the Doctor started giving instructions.

"Steve, are you able to turn your hand so that the palm is facing up?"

Steve was visibly trying to oblige but Mike could tell just by observing him that the task was proving to be agonizingly painful. Steve was all but biting his bottom lip with the effort and a thin sheen of sweat had broken out on the young man's brow. As a low groan escaped his lips all eyes in the cubicle rested on Steve's hand as trembling, he very slowly and painfully turned it around. Mike let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and while relieved, grimaced at the toll that small movement had taken on his partner.

"Good Steve. Now I need to check your finger movements. Can you move each finger for me back and forth including the thumb? Take your time and if you can't or it's too painful then just tell me ok?"

Mike noted that after the last exercise fresh blood had oozed onto the clean dressing but noted that the nurse was aware of this and seemed to be prepping more dressings. Again all eyes rested on the fingers of Steve's left hand. Mike was getting worried again as he saw the effort that Steve was having to put into the task. His eyes were shut tight and he was shaking and pain was very evident on his face. Steve's fingers seemed to tremble with the exertion and as the fingers remained unmoved and a few seconds went by Mike could feel his own heart rate match that of Steve's as he nervously began to mumble quietly to himself.

"Come on Steve. You can do it. Dear God help him move those fingers!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N : Again a sincere thanks to those who are following this story and have read and reviewed it. Not being medically minded I have researched the details of this chapter to the best of my ability and have tried to keep them as realistic as possible. Here is the next part for your enjoyment hopefully.  
**

Chapter 3

Steve's torment lasted a few more seconds and then very slowly he moved his smallest finger back and forth. Then his next finger moved but his hand was shaking violently and his face was etched in extreme pain and discomfort. Mike looked from Steve's hand to his face and then to the Doctor anxiously, aware of the extreme effort that Steve was having to put in to move his fingers and wondering how long the Doctor would allow him to continue. Steve moved his middle finger, again very shakily but his index finger and thumb didn't move. Steve was breaking out in a sweat and his breathing was coming in gasps. His heart rate had quickened and the machine was beeping wildly and so after a few seconds more the Doctor intervened.

"Ok, Steve. Take it easy. Stop trying to move your fingers. I want you to slow down your breathing now. Are you having trouble moving your index finger and your thumb Steve?"

Steve could feel sensation in his hand, fingers and thumb but trying to move them was causing extreme agony in his arm. He had forced his other three fingers to move despite the burning pain that had seared up his arm but the last two had proven even more painful but Steve knew he could move them if he could stand the extreme pain that he knew moving them was going to cause.

"No ... It's ok. I can move them. It's just sore that's all. But I can feel them. If you give me a few seconds I know I can move them."

"If it's that sore to move them, then it's better not to try Steve" the doctor instructed firmly but Steve wasn't listening.

Mike could tell that there was a problem and knowing how his partner's mind worked he also knew how stubborn he was. Regardless of how much pain it would cause he knew Steve would move his fingers just to prove that he could. Sensing that was exactly what Steve was going to do despite the Doctor's warning Mike yelled out.

"Don't Steve!"

But Mike's warning was yelled a few seconds too late. Steve was so anxious to prove that he could move his fingers, not wanting to even contemplate the fact that perhaps he couldn't, that he took a deep breath and he forced his index finger and his thumb to move but instantly regretted it as it felt like a red-hot poker had just been stuck into his arm. At the same time as the searing pain hit, blood began to spurt again from the wound causing a distinct circle of blood to grow steadily on the dressing. Steve sucked in his breath and held it, his eyes shut tight and a stifled yell escaped his lips. His heart rate had gone wild and alarms started going off on the machine. The Doctor flew into action and applied pressure to the wound at the same time accepting the fresh dressings and continuing to soak up the blood that was now free-flowing again from it.

Mike stood horrified, not quite knowing what he should do to help. The Doctor next addressed the nurse, distinct anxiety and urgency clear in the tone of his voice.

"Nurse! Page Dr Montgomery. Have him meet us up in the OR. We can't wait any longer. Tell him that we have signs of possible nerve damage to the index finger and thumb and that we have to repair this artery immediately before he loses any more blood. I need you to request two more units of A positive blood from the blood bank and page the anesthesiologist on call. Have them come down here stat. I need them to numb that arm for me."

As the nurse raced out of the cubicle, the Doctor turned to Mike.

"Lieutenant. I need your help. Apply pressure to this wound for me."

Mike didn't have to be asked twice and racing around to the opposite side of the bed he took over from the Doctor and applied pressure to the wound while still anxiously watching his partner who was in severe distress. The Doctor's last words "possible nerve damage" still echoing in his head. The Doctor took Mike's previous position by Steve's bed and removing the nasal cannula he placed an oxygen mask over Steve's nose and mouth instead and spoke to Steve firmly and yet very professionally.

"Steve, you need to take deep breaths for me. If you don't you're going to start hyperventilating. STEVE! LISTEN TO ME! I know you're in a lot of pain but you have to breathe through it. "

The pain was still agonizing but the Doctor's raised voice had gotten through to Steve. Knowing that he had to do what the Doctor instructed if he wanted things to improve he forced his lungs to gulp in the oxygen that was now free-flowing through the mask. The pain fought against him but he managed to at least establish a breathing pattern again albeit in heaves rather than normal breaths.

At that moment the nurse arrived back and informed the Doctor that Dr. Montgomery was on his way to the OR to prep for surgery and that Dr. Santos was the anesthesiologist on call and that he was on his way. Satisfied that at least Steve was taking in sufficient oxygen again, the Doctor concentrated on Steve's heart rate. Alarmingly fast, he instructed the nurse to get a mild sedative ready. The nurse prepared the syringe and handed it to Dr. MacKenzie and then she quickly turned her attention to Mike. Noting that the dressing he was pressing down on was saturated in Steve's blood, she took more clean dressing pads and took over from Mike changing over the dressings and applying pressure again. Mike stood back to allow them to work and realized for the first time that he was shaking himself. He stood staring at Steve, both his hands trembling, still covered in Steve's blood. The nurse noted the older man's anxiety and saw his shaking hands covered in blood and her heart went out to him. So while holding down on the wound with one hand she handed Mike a handful of antiseptic wipes with the other for him to clean the blood off his hands with. Accepting them he nodded his thanks accompanied by a grateful smile as he emotionally started to clean the blood off his hands and he quietly mumbled more silent prayers for his partner's recovery.

The Doctor administered the mild sedative as a calming measure. He had to get his heart rate back down and alleviate some of the pain and discomfort before they could attempt to administer the local anesthetic. Ten minutes later, Steve's heart rate had slowed enough for the alarm to stop ringing and his breathing had eased a bit. He still hadn't opened his eyes though and was still visibly in a good deal of pain. Dr Santos arrived in the cubicle and without needing further instruction came beside the nurse and started prepping the local anesthesia. The cubicle was starting to get crowded so Mike moved back further pushing the curtain out behind him to make room for those that were helping Steve. Again the Doctor spoke firmly yet compassionately to his patient.

"Steve. I've given you a mild sedative. It should kick in very soon and ease the extreme pain you're experiencing. You should remain conscious but you'll feel more relaxed and calm. Dr Santos is here now. He's the anesthesiologist on call and he's going to numb your arm ready for surgery. Ok? Now you're going to feel some more discomfort while he injects the local anesthetic into your arm in a few places to numb it. I want you to keep taking deep breaths for me when you need to and try to keep your arm as still as possible. As soon as the arm is numb the pain will stop and we'll take you up to the OR and fix you up good as new ok? Just bear with us now. I know it's very unpleasant but you're doing really well. Has the sedative started to help yet?"

Steve nodded but hearing the Doctor's words about more needles and more discomfort panicked him. The dreadful searing agony had eased but he was starting to feel strange due to the sedative starting to kick in and he still felt the burning in his arm and he was worried about the local anesthetic. Any more of that awful searing pain and he felt he might pass out. Forcing his eyes open he frantically searched for Mike. He knew if Mike was there he'd cope better. Fearing that he'd been sent outside when all hell had broken loose he felt himself start to panic and his heart rate visibly rose again as the beeping quickened.

"Where's Mike? ... I need Mike." Steve gasped breathlessly.

Seeing his patient becoming distressed again he quickly turned to beckon Mike over. He needed his patient as calm as possible while Dr Santos numbed his arm. But Mike had heard Steve's request and had already raced over and was right behind the Doctor. Allowing Mike in to calm down his patient, Steve visibly calmed when he saw Mike approaching, despite the dreadful burning in his arm.

"I'm here Steve. Everything's going to be alright. You need to try to breathe as easy as you can and the pain will ease up soon. Ok?" Then keeping his tone gentle and not scolding and warmly smiling at Steve he added. "You know, when you're feeling better we need to talk about that stubborn streak of yours! It always gets you in a whole mess of trouble!"

Seeing the worry and concern almost aging his partner's face, Steve felt a sudden pang of guilt on top of everything else for causing such trouble and stress to his partner and so he forced a half-smile and shakily and breathlessly answered.

"Sorry Mike ..."

But he couldn't maintain the smile as he felt the first needle pierce the wound. Sucking in a deep breath and shutting his eyes tight again as he felt the needle penetrate further he heard the Doctor telling him to keep taking deep breaths but he couldn't get his lungs to obey. It was Mike's voice that forced him to take notice.

"Ok Steve. You need to breathe through it. Come on now!"

Steve let go of the breath he had held and tried to breathe normally but as the second needle seared a burning path into his arm he groaned audibly and painfully gasped.

"Mike ... I can't ... it hurts ..."

Mike felt a lump form in his throat as he heard the distress in his partner's voice. Taking Steve's right hand in his and clearing his throat he spoke as soothingly as he could silently praying that his ordeal would end soon.

"I know buddy boy. I know. But you're doing really good. It's almost over now. Just hang on a bit longer. Squeeze my hand if it helps. Alright?"

Steve got more courage from Mike's words and support so he nodded and took more deep breaths. Closing his eyes again, he gripped Mike's hand tight. Seeing Steve struggling, Dr. MacKenzie had halted Dr. Santos from continuing to allow Steve to get his breathing back on track and when he saw Steve coping better he nodded for Dr. Santos to proceed.

From the hard grip Steve had on his hand Mike could only imagine how much discomfort Steve was in and he admired how the young man managed to do his best to bravely breathe as normally as he could. Steve was starting to feel light-headed and nauseous from the sedative, the soreness and the blood that was seeping out of his wound faster than the tube could feed it back in.

After two more injections the burning in his arm changed to a warm tingling feeling and Mike noticed Steve's grip loosen as the pain appeared to ease.

Steve's ordeal had lasted around fifteen minutes and at this stage the anesthesiologist was satisfied that he had fully numbed Steve's arm. Steve's arm felt very strange. It felt really heavy and almost as if it wasn't part of his body anymore but he was extremely grateful for the relief it gave him from the discomfort and the pain. Dr. Santos tested further for any signs of sensation and every time Steve had indicated no feeling so he nodded his satisfaction and approval to Dr. MacKenzie.

The Doctor then checked Steve's vital signs once more and noted thankfully that Steve was well under the effects of the sedative. He was very calm and relaxed and his heart rate had settled. His breathing was even and while he appeared restful and no longer agitated he was still responsive. The bleeding had eased up again but the Doctor continued to feed blood back in to his patient to make up for the recent blood loss. Satisfied that he was ready to be transferred up to the OR, he informed Steve and Mike of the imminent move. Disconnecting Steve's monitors but hanging the bloods and the IV fluids onto the Gurney for transporting the Doctor informed Mike that he wouldn't be allowed accompany Steve any further so Mike leaned in to talk to Steve one last time.

Steve was resting with his eyes closed as the ordeal and the sedative had totally wiped him out. Mike squeezed Steve's hand and spoke softly.

"Steve? Can you hear me?"

Steve's eyes flickered open and rested on his partner's face for a few seconds and he nodded drowsily.

"They're taking you up now so I have to go and wait in the waiting area for you to get back. You do as you're told up there now. Ok? When you get back it will all be over and you can start to heal. I'll see you soon and don't worry now, because you're in very good hands."

Steve smiled at Mike even though he was anxious about the procedure and even more anxious about how he was going to cope without Mike's comforting presence beside him. Putting on a brave face he winked at Mike and drowsily uttered.

"Thanks Mike ... I'll see you later."

Patting Steve affectionately on the shoulder he winked back and watched as they wheeled Steve out of the cubicle and off to the OR. As they turned the Gurney to exit the double doors Steve looked back at Mike and their eyes met once more. Mike swore that for just a split second he saw worry on his partner's face before he masked it again with his usual smile just as he disappeared from Mike's view.

Mike picked up his fedora that he had abandoned on the chair in the cubicle when Steve had got into difficulty and as he left the cubicle he saw the many blood soaked dressings that were still lying on the hospital tray. He rubbed a trembling hand over his face as the full realization of what had just happened sunk in and he felt heavy-hearted as he thought about the difficult surgery that Steve was going to have to endure while conscious. He kept hearing the Doctor's words " possible nerve damage" echo in his head and he remembered the difficulty Steve had in using his hand. He was so lost in his own troubled thoughts that he never heard the nurse from earlier return behind him and catching sight of the older detective she gently touched his arm so as not to startle him.

"Are you ok?" she asked very moved by the affection he held for his injured partner.

The nurse's touch brought him back to reality and realizing how foolish he must have appeared he blushed slightly and smiling at the nurse's kindness he stammered.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Thank you. Has he gone up ok?"

"Yes. You really mustn't worry you know. He has the best Doctors on his team. They'll take good care of him. You'll see. He'll be just fine. Can I get you anything? Maybe a coffee? You look like you could use one."

"No thank you. You've enough to be doing. I'll just go wait outside. I'd appreciate it if you could let me know when he's back though."

"Of course. But as for the coffee it's really no trouble. I think you might need more of these too" she said handing him more wipes and pointing to his hands that still had traces of Steve's blood on them. "Why don't you go take a seat outside and I'll bring you some coffee in a few minutes."

"Ok. And thank you."

Mike smiled warmly at the nurse grateful for her kindness and made his way slowly and wearily back out to the waiting area. Slumping heavily into a chair he put his hat down on the chair beside him and started to clean the rest of the blood from his hands. He thought about the brief look of worry and fear he had seen in Steve's eyes as they had wheeled him away and hoped that he was coping ok. Just then the nurse appeared and handed him a cup of coffee. He thanked her and as she returned to the ER he gratefully sipped down the warm reviving liquid and settled back for another long and agonizing wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A** Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N : Again a sincere thanks to all those following, reading and reviewing this story. Your kind words mean a lot. I am sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has become very challenging of late and while I hope to complete my two current stories as quickly as possible I am afraid that due to current real life situations I very much doubt I will get to post any further new stories for the foreseeable future. I hope chapter four proves to have been worth the wait. Again I have researched the medical details to the best of my ability.**

Chapter 4

As Steve was wheeled up to the OR, he was feeling the full effects of the sedative. As the gurney travelled along the corridors, Steve felt very strange. He felt light-headed and while he felt physically relaxed he still felt slightly anxious about the surgery. As he lay on the gurney he saw mostly the ceiling and the intermittent ceiling lights but a quick glance either side saw Dr. MacKenzie and Dr. Santos and the nurse travelling along side him. After travelling up to the fourth floor via the elevator it wasn't long before they had arrived up in the OR. Wheeling him inside, the nurse wished him well and assured him that he would be fine and then took her leave to return to the ER but two other OR nurses took her place and were readying the instruments and equipment.

Steve was transferred from the gurney onto the operating table and turned slightly onto his right side. A flurry of activity was taking place around him as monitors were connected and drips hung up. Dr. Santos came to his right side and seating himself in front of Steve he smiled warmly at his patient and spoke.

"Well Steve, we haven't been formally introduced yet. I'm Dr. Santos. I'm the anesthesiologist. It's my job to make sure you're ok throughout the procedure so I'll be making sure you're pain-free and that your vitals remain steady. So let's start by finding out how you're feeling now, shall we? Are you in any pain or discomfort now?"

"No ... I feel ok. Just a little light-headed ... and a bit dizzy."

"Good. Well the dizziness is normal. It's just the effect of the sedative and the blood loss is making you feel light-headed. Are you feeling nauseous at all?"

"No ..."

"Great. The reason we have you slightly turned to the side is just in case you start to feel sick. The sedative and the local anesthetic can react and make you feel nauseous. Now you shouldn't feel any pain but you might feel pressure on your arm or a slight pulling as they repair the damage but it shouldn't cause you any great discomfort. Now I'm going to be sitting right here throughout the surgery so if you feel any pain or if you don't feel well for any reason you need to tell me. Ok Steve?"

"Ok ..."

Steve nodded and strangely he felt slightly less nervous. This Doctor had a good bedside manner and definitely instilled confidence in his patients. He had felt worried especially with Mike not around but he reckoned that he was in safe hands with this Doctor.

Dr. Santos continued to monitor his vital signs and the equipment that he might need to use and then excused himself for a few minutes to go and get ready. As he left the two surgical nurses reappeared and helped prepare Steve for surgery and then placed a small screen up at Steve's chest blocking his view of his injured arm. Then within minutes a tall surgeon appeared into the room followed by Dr. MacKenzie. They were both all decked out in surgical green and had masks over their faces. The tall surgeon came over and closely examined the injury and then came around to Steve and the only thing Steve could see were his eyes which were an icy blue just like Mike's! He spoke to Steve in a very calm and confident manner and Steve detected a distinctive British accent.

"Well, Mr Keller, you just need to bear with us young man and we'll have that arm good as new. My name is Dr. Montgomery and I've performed more surgeries like this than you've had hot breakfasts so there's really nothing to be worried about. You know Dr. MacKenzie here and Dr. Santos will be onside making sure you're ok throughout the surgery. Now I've had a look at the arm and it's a fairly straight forward repair. It's a fairly straight clean cut so we need to fix the artery first, and then do some muscle and tissue repair and then stitch it up. However Dr. MacKenzie here is concerned about nerve damage. He says you had trouble moving your index finger and thumb. Tell me, did you have any numbness in your hand or fingers prior to moving them or any tingling, pins and needles perhaps?"

"No ... I could feel them. It was just very painful to move them." Steve explained.

"I see ..." Dr. Montgomery said thoughtfully. "When you did move them was there a sharp stabbing pain like a hot poker where the wound was?"

Steve was taken slightly by surprise that the Doctor had described exactly what had happened. He stammered his answer.

"Yes ... that's exactly it. How did you know that?"

Even though all Steve could see were the Doctor's eyes he could tell by them that under his mask he was smiling at Steve's shocked reaction.

"I told you young man. I've been doing this a very long time. Sounds more like muscle damage to me. I don't think you have anything to be concerned about. We'll have you back to chasing bad guys and keeping the streets safe before you know it with full use of that hand! Now, let's make a start shall we? Try to relax Mr. Keller and we should be done in just over an hour all going according to plan. Dr. Santos, I will leave this young man's monitoring in your capable hands."

With that Dr. Santos took his seat in front of Steve and the two other Doctors went around the other side of the table and a flurry of activity ensued. Trays of metal instruments were rattled and moved into position and orders were given very professionally as the two nurses stood side by side ready to assist. While Steve still felt very relaxed due to the drugs in his system he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious and his pulse quickened as a result. Sensing Steve's unease Dr. Santos started diversionary tactics to take Steve's mind off what the surgeons were doing on the other side of the screen.

"So Steve, you're a police officer huh? What rank?"

Steve had watched the surgeon's faces or at least what he could see of them from behind the screen but Dr. Santos' question had the desired effect and he turned back towards the Doctor and answered.

"Yeah ... I'm an inspector."

"Wow ... you're fairly young to be an inspector. How did you manage that?"

Steve found himself smiling briefly. People always had that same reaction.

"Just lucky I guess" was Steve's humble reply.

"I doubt luck had much to do it. You must be good at what you do?"

Then seeing Steve blush slightly and realizing that he was uncomfortable with continuing that conversation he changed the topic quickly.

"The man downstairs who was with you in the ER ... Was that your father?"

Steve smiled again. That was another assumption a lot of people made.

"No ... no he's my boss and my partner. We work together in homicide. You could say he's taught me all I know. Although ... I guess he does act like my father a lot of the time but I'm ok with that."

"You're lucky. We hardly ever see our bosses and when they do come to see us there's usually a good reason to run in the opposite direction!" Dr. Santos joked.

Steve chuckled. He figured he was pretty lucky to have a boss and a friend like Mike who always kept him on the straight and narrow and was always there for him no matter what. He thought about Mike. He was probably pacing his way around the waiting area downstairs. As Steve lost himself in his thoughts for a few moments, Dr. Santos took the opportunity to see what the surgeons were doing. From where he sat he could see both sides of the screen and from the way the blood had started to free flow from the wound he could tell they were repairing the artery as he watched. He cast another glance at Steve who was still miles away and then checked the blood transfusion line and Steve's blood pressure and heart rate. Knowing that at this critical point in the procedure Steve would start feeling some pressure and tugging at his arm he observed his patient closely and therefore wasn't surprised when Steve seemed to come out of his thoughts and winced slightly as the new-found discomfort started to irritate him.

"They're repairing the artery now so you're probably feeling a bit of discomfort at the minute. Are you Steve? "

"Yeah ... a little ... It's not sore though just a strange feeling. Kind of feels like ... a flock of birds pecking at my arm." Steve said trying to relate what the strange sensation felt like."

Dr. Santos chuckled this time. "Good description Steve!" but his chuckle didn't last long as a new flurry of activity started at the surgery site and he could see the surgeon requesting more suction to remove the blood so he could see more clearly what he was doing and he saw the other nurse wipe the surgeon's brow. Steve noticed Dr. Santos' change of expression and noted that he was watching the surgery. Glancing again over the screen he took in the frenzied scene too and started to worry.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Steve asked more anxiously than he intended.

Before the Doctor had a chance to answer him, alarms started going off on the machine Dr. Santos was watching and Steve noticed Dr. Santos exchanging concerned looks to the other Doctors. Again he felt himself getting worried and asked again.

"Why is that alarm going off? "

Dr. Santos could see Steve was getting anxious and could see his heart rate quicken, so he intervened to try to calm him.

"It's ok Steve. Your blood pressure has dropped that's all. Try to relax. We just need to keep an eye on it. Everything's alright."

Dr. Santos was concerned that Steve was bleeding out quicker than he could transfuse it back in and Steve's vitals were becoming unstable but didn't want to alarm his patient. He had tried to convey that to the Doctors in the look he had given them but Dr. Montgomery however seemed unconcerned and was working on Steve's arm with a renewed speed at least acknowledging that it was important to get this surgery completed as quickly as possible.

Steve tried to do as he was asked but the dizziness had returned with a vengeance and the irritating sensation he was feeling as they worked on his arm had intensified. He suddenly wished that Mike was there. Mike always seemed to make everything easier to cope with somehow. Then suddenly he began to feel even stranger. The voices in the room faded slightly until they became an incoherent mumble and he could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. He started to feel cold again and began to shiver involuntarily. He could hear Dr. Santos talking to him but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then as he heard the voices get louder and sound more urgent he felt blackness closing in on him and as fear gripped his heart he felt himself sink into the darkness.

Dr. Santos had noticed the change in Steve's condition and knew it was due to the blood loss. He flew into action and tried to pull Steve back to consciousness. Dr. Montgomery gave clear instructions for oxygen to be given and assured the anesthesiologist that the artery had been repaired and that any further blood loss would be minimal. Dr. Santos admired the older surgeon's professionalism as he was the only one who remained totally calm as he continued the surgery and placed his complete trust in him to bring Steve back around. Grateful for this confidence he placed a mask over Steve's face and let the oxygen do it's work while he continued to talk to Steve quite loudly encouraging him back.

Steve had felt himself sinking as the noises in the room and the other voices faded until he couldn't hear them anymore but there was one voice still persisting. One voice that he couldn't quite make out. He felt himself trying to fight the darkness that was pulling at him and felt the cool oxygen that was forcefully filling his lungs. Was it Mike? He couldn't tell but if it was he couldn't let him down. Some words seemed to clear and he heard them albeit as if through a fog.

"Steve. Look at me. You need to open those eyes for me."

Mike had used similar words earlier to him. It had to be him! Fighting even harder against the pull of unconsciousness, Steve once more heard the sounds around him and forced his voice to speak.

"Mike? ..."

He forced his eyes to open and blinked against the bright light that assaulted his pupils. But instead of Mike he saw the surgical clad Doctor at his side. Realizing that he was still in the OR, he was momentarily disappointed and could feel his emotions start to react at still having to endure this procedure and almost began to wish he had just let the blackness rescue him from it.

Dr. Santos could see the disappointment in Steve's face at not seeing Mike when he opened his eyes and remembered the close bond the two men had shown down in the cubicle in the ER.

"No Steve. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the time being but as soon as we get you through this and over to Recovery we'll send for Mike ok?"

Steve reckoned that would have to suffice for now. The pulling on his arm was so annoying and the pressure felt like they were crushing his arm. He shivered again and shook his head to clear the last of the fog that was still lingering in his brain. He felt cold and the nausea that Dr. Santos had mentioned earlier seemed to be trying to make itself known. Steve felt lousy. He pulled the mask off his face with his good hand and looking at Dr. Santos pleadingly, he forced himself to speak again.

"Are they nearly done ?"

Dr. Santos could tell that Steve was reaching the limit of what he could tolerate and after glancing behind the screen at the surgeon's progress he assured his patient accordingly.

"Yes Steve. They're just finishing the tissue repair and then they just have to stitch the wound closed. Just hang in there a little while longer. Try to keep the mask on for me now and keep taking deep breaths."

Dr. Santos replaced the oxygen mask over Steve's nose and mouth. Steve nodded and did as he was asked but the longer the procedure continued the more agitated Steve was becoming. He was now shaking and he felt chilled and nauseous. He closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else but there in that OR. His heart rate had increased and his demeanor and his shakiness was not lost on any of the Doctors. The strong flow of oxygen that was flowing through the mask only served to agitate him further and once more he pulled the mask off his face and started breathing erratically. Dr. Santos spoke to Steve again as he tried to replace the mask for a second time.

"Steve. Talk to me. What's going on? How are you feeling? Steve, you really need to keep the mask on."

"No ... don't want the mask. I feel cold ... and sick ..."

That was all Steve managed to say as he groaned audibly. One of the nurses flew into action and a foil blanket was placed over his upper chest and a bowl was produced in case his nausea worsened. Dr Montgomery had just begun to stitch the wound when he observed this latest complication. Indicating to Dr. Santos that he was to prepare another syringe he leaned over the screen and spoke calmly to his patient.

"Now Mr Keller. The surgery has gone very well indeed. I just need to stitch your arm up and we'll have you in Recovery in the next fifteen minutes. I think you've earned a rest now so Dr. Santos here is going to top you up with another mild dose of sedative so you can just let yourself drift off. Try to relax young man and when you wake up it will all be over and we'll have you right as rain before you know it. "

Steve nodded, grateful that he wasn't going to have to endure another minute of this discomfort and as he watched Dr. Santos administer the syringe into his IV he felt himself sink into oblivion again only this time he didn't fear it, he welcomed it.

**Meanwhile...**

Downstairs in the waiting area of the ER, Steve hadn't been far wrong. Mike had gotten tired of sitting and was now pacing up and down impatiently waiting for news of his partner. He had drunk two cups of coffee and the caffeine was making him edgy too. Just as he had turned and paced back towards the ER doors for the umpteenth time, a blonde nurse called over to him from the reception desk.

"Lieutenant Stone! There's a phone call for you."

Mike hurried over to the desk and thanked the nurse kindly. Picking up the receiver he spoke.

"Stone here."

"Mike it's Bill. Floyd has been charged and is currently being processed and I've started the paperwork. I also have some of that other information you wanted. I got my hands on some of those eye-witness statements. Looks like Floyd was trying to get to his car when Steve reached him. He swiped at Steve but Steve jumped back. Steve was telling him to give himself up, that it was all over but he wouldn't come quietly. He managed to open the door to his car but before he could get in Steve managed to kick the door closed again. Floyd wasn't pleased and swiped at Steve again. From the statements it looks like that's when Steve got hurt. Then all the eye-witness accounts tell of how he took Floyd on one on one and managed to take him down single-handedly within a few minutes. The general consensus was that Steve acted bravely and heroically. "

Mike had listened carefully and tried to picture in his head how it had taken place. Bravely and heroically huh? Sounded like Steve alright. Before he got a chance to reply Bill had continued.

"I also filled in the Captain on what happened. He's stuck in a meeting with the Mayor at the minute but he said he'll try to call down to the hospital afterwards to see how Steve is and he said to take as much time as you need. Mike, how is Steve?"

"As far as I know he's still up in surgery. I'm still waiting on word. You did good Bill. Thanks for the updates. Did you get to talk to Jack yet about Steve's gun?"

There was an awkward silence on the other end of the line and Mike got a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Bill ... you still there?"

"Yeah Mike. I'm here ... That's the only bad news Mike. Jack searched the stairwell. There's no sign of Steve's 38". Eye witness reports remembered him dropping it but no-one knows where it is now. Jack is still down there looking. He said he'll call me if there's any more news."

Mike rubbed at his face with his right hand. That was all he needed. He knew Steve would ask about his gun later and he also knew how he would react if Mike had to tell him that it was still missing! Thinking for a minute he spoke again to Bill.

"Bill. Get onto Jack. Tell him to pull all the CCTV footage of that stairwell. That gun didn't sprout legs and walk away all by itself. Someone picked it up and took it and I want to know who! Do you hear me? Get on it Bill. Steve is going to be feeling bad enough after his surgery without me having to tell him his gun is still missing too!"

"Ok. Don't worry Mike. I'll take care of it."

"Ok thanks Bill. I know you will. I'll check back with you in a while."

With that the two men said their goodbyes and Mike hung up and handed the phone back to the nurse at the reception desk. Then with even more on his mind to think about he resumed his anguished pacing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cut Above the Rest**

Chapter 5

Dr. Montgomery finished stitching up Steve's arm and then checked the clock on the OR wall. He still had two more procedures to perform that day and he had just enough time to clean up from this one and scrub up and read the notes on the next patient before he was expected in the other theatre. So as the last suture was carefully placed he checked Steve's vital signs one last time. While Steve's vital signs were still somewhat unstable he knew that most of it was down to the extra blood loss and the side effects of the drugs administered and having great admiration for Dr. Santos he knew he was leaving his patient in very capable hands. Firstly leaving instructions for him to be kept informed of the young man's progress in Recovery he then left the dressing and the bandaging of the wound to Dr. MacKenzie, leaving instructions for Steve's hand to be strapped up also so that he couldn't move the fingers and therefore allow time for the tissue and muscle damage to knit as any movement could cause the stitches to tear easily and undo the careful repair work that had been done. As Dr. MacKenzie took over he congratulated the older man on a successful surgery and Dr. Montgomery humbly thanked all those present who assisted so professionally and then quickly exited the OR.

Dr. Santos had his hands full watching Steve as the various machines beeped and alarms rang as Steve's blood pressure remained very low and his heart rate varied greatly. Steve had remained under sedation for the sewing up part of the procedure and he wasn't quite as shaky thanks to the extra covers provided but he was still deathly pale. Dr. MacKenzie finished the bandaging and the strapping and indicated to his colleague that he could take the young man to Recovery, so Dr. Santos and the two nurses once more began to prepare Steve for transporting. They disconnected the various machines, took down the screen and as an orderly brought a bed into the OR along with a Recovery nurse, between them all, they transferred Steve from the Operating table onto it still keeping him slightly turned on his right side due to his earlier nausea. Drips were once more hung up and within five minutes Steve was being wheeled from the theatre down the corridor to Recovery.

Whether it was the movement, the fussing, the worsening nausea or perhaps a combination of all three, Steve started to drift in and out of consciousness on the journey to Recovery. He began to groan subconsciously and Dr. Santos became concerned.

"Ok, folks. Let's speed this up and get him there quickly please!" Dr. Santos requested and the staff dutifully obeyed and speeded the patient through the doors of the Recovery room and into a cubicle just to the left of the nurses station. This area was reserved for patients that were just out of surgery as Steve was.

A flurry of activity ensued as monitors were attached and Steve was settled and charts were written up. Readings were taken and written down and Dr. Santos checked and double checked them. Steve's groaning started up again and he struggled to open his eyes. He could hear the frenzied movement around him and could make out mumbled voices but not what they were saying. His eyelids felt like lead and try as he did to make his brain remember where he was and what was happening, his brain refused to cooperate and all he felt was confused and dizzy.

Then he became aware of the other annoying sensation that was threatening to overwhelm him. He felt sick. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and knew he didn't have the strength to fight it. He tried again desperately to get his mouth to form the words he needed to alert those around him as to his predicament but the sedative still had a strong hold on him and the only sound he could manage to produce was another low groan. One of the nurses placed an oxygen mask over his face and he began to inwardly panic. He felt himself gag involuntarily and feared the worst but Dr. Santos was very competent and very used to the after effects of the theatre drugs. Sensing Steve's distress and figuring what was wrong from the groaning, the green tinge in his face and the way he was swallowing hard, he quickly removed the mask and turned Steve further to the right hand side and produced a bowl just as Steve began to throw up weakly.

"Ok, take it easy Steve. It's alright. It's just an unpleasant side effect of the drugs." the doctor told Steve trying to comfort the young man but he knew by the way Steve was struggling to focus that he was still under the effects of the sedative and more than likely wasn't processing what he was telling him.

He stayed with Steve until the heaving stopped and almost before Dr. Santos had eased Steve back down against the pillow and the nurse had wiped his face, Steve had drifted off again. Steve's heart rate was still very fast and after the bout of vomiting he was shaking again. Then the Doctor remembered the calming effect that the man in the ER cubicle had on Steve and turning to one of the nurses he spoke.

"Nurse. Could you please ring down to the ER and ask them to fetch the person who is in the waiting area, the one who is waiting for news of Inspector Steve Keller. I think his name is Mike. Ask them could they send him up to Recovery on the fourth floor and tell the nurse on the desk to buzz him in when he gets here please? "

"Of course Doctor" the nurse replied and headed off to make the call.

**Meanwhile...**

Down in the ER waiting area Mike had resumed his pacing. It was now an hour and a half since Steve had gone up and he was beginning to worry. What if they had discovered more damage to the arm than they had thought. The fact that Steve had such trouble moving his fingers had concerned him greatly. He felt so helpless just pacing there not knowing what was happening and was just about to head towards the reception desk to ask for any news when the kind nurse from earlier appeared through the double doors and headed straight for him. Turning he hurried towards her anxious about whatever news she brought.

"Lieutenant Stone. Your partner is out of surgery now and is up in Recovery on the fourth floor. The surgery went very well but he's suffering a few side effects of the anesthesia and the sedatives. Dr. Santos has asked if you could head up there and meet him right away?"

Mike sighed with relief when he heard that the surgery had gone well and that Steve was over the worst but hearing that the young man was still suffering from side effects sent him into protective mode again. Picking up his hat and coat from where he had discarded them, he thanked the nurse and quickly left word at the reception desk as to where he would be if any phone calls came for him and then he hurried to the elevator and headed for the fourth floor.

As he exited on the fourth floor, he looked up and down the corridor to get his bearings. It seemed to be the main operating theatre floor and beds were being wheeled up and down the corridor by staff wearing surgical garb. Some obviously heading towards the OR and some looking slightly the worst for wear exiting the OR. As a bed trundled by him with a very pale and sickly elderly woman on it, Mike thought of Steve and began to worry what condition he was in. Reckoning that this poor lady was probably heading to Recovery too he decided to follow the group and sure enough they arrived at two double doors with a sign over them that read Recovery. Beneath it was a smaller sign which stated no visitors allowed and Mike's heart sank. Noticing a small buzzer to the left of the doors with an intercom attached, Mike pressed it and a pleasant voice answered.

"Recovery. Nurse Collins. Can I help you?"

Leaning in to talk to the speaker Mike answered.

"I hope so. My name is Lieutenant Mike Stone. I was down at the ER waiting area when I got word that my partner Inspector Steve Keller was here. They said that Dr. Santos asked me to come up."

"Oh of course. Come on in Lieutenant."

The doors buzzed and Mike pushed one open. He hadn't expected that. As the sign was quite specific about visitors Mike was sure that he would have to wait until Steve was settled in a room before he would be allowed to see him and reckoned that Dr. Santos would probably just come out to the corridor to speak to him instead. But here he was entering the Recovery room with the nurse's permission. As he entered he noticed that there was a lot of activity going on. Nurses and Doctors were busy rushing back and forth to different cubicles and machines were humming and beeping in every direction. Seeing the nurses station desk he approached it and the kindly nurse at it spoke to him before he had a chance to say anything more.

"Please take a seat Lieutenant, I'll just tell Dr. Santos you're here."

Mike sat down on the chair by the wall and waited while the nurse got up and Mike took note which cubicle she entered. As she disappeared behind the curtain Mike wondered if Steve was in there. She returned within seconds and informed Mike that the Doctor would be out to see him shortly. He smiled at the nurse and waited nervously. The nurse at the desk could see him, looking anxious and spoke again.

"Your partner is doing fine Lieutenant. The surgery went well. He's just a little sick from the effects of the sedatives and the local anesthetic. It's very common, so there's really nothing to be worried about."

Mike smiled again and appreciated the kind nurse's words but he needed to see Steve for himself to fully ease his mind. He wasn't waiting long when the Doctor from earlier appeared out of the cubicle and headed towards him. Mike rose to meet him.

"Thank you for coming up. I'm Dr. Santos. I'm sorry I never got your full name downstairs. Mike is it? ..." Dr Santos asked shaking the older man's hand.

" Yes, that's right,Mike. Mike Stone. How is he?"

"His surgery went well and the arm is fully repaired but he was bleeding out faster than we could replace it so his vitals are a little unstable right now but it's nothing to be worried about. That's what the Recovery room is for, to get him stabilized again. We had to top up his sedative towards the end of the surgery as he was getting slightly agitated but as a result he is very disoriented and he's been very sick. You seemed to have a calming effect on him down in the ER. We don't usually allow visitors up here but I think you might be good for him. I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to put on a gown and a mask though. I'm afraid they're standard use in here to avoid infection. The nurse here will get you some and then she'll show you in to where we are. Alright?"

"Sure. Thanks Doc."

With that the Doctor headed back into Steve and the nurse went off and arrived back with a green gown and mask that she reckoned was the right size for the Lieutenant's stature. Thanking her he put them on and having asked if he could leave his hat and coat on the chair by her desk and being told he could he followed the nurse into the first cubicle around the corner. As he entered, Steve was throwing up again and Mike winced in sympathy. The Doctor was talking to him and telling him that he hadn't anything left in his stomach to be sick with and eased him back onto the bed. The Doctor then asked the nurse to prepare a syringe of anti-sickness meds.

Steve looked dreadful and despite all the reassurances that he had been given about not worrying Mike couldn't help but feel concerned. Steve's arm was heavily bandaged and he had it in a sling. He also noticed that the fingers had been strapped too and that worried him even more. He made a mental note to ask the Doctor about it at a more appropriate time. Steve was ghostly pale and his heart rate on the machine beside his bed was beating rapidly. He seemed to be shivering and while he seemed to be trying to open his eyes and look around him he looked disoriented and groggy. As soon as the Doctor administered the syringe he saw Mike standing at the end of his partner's bed looking horrified. He felt sorry for the older man and approaching him he placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"I know he looks bad but most people look like this directly after surgery. It's one of the reasons we have a no visitors policy in here. Please try not to worry. He'll be a lot better in another hour or two. I can assure you of that. It takes a while for the drugs to leave his system. Why don't you take a seat beside him and talk to him. He's very disoriented so he mightn't respond just yet but he may recognize your voice."

Mike nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak just yet and moving past the Doctor he took the seat beside his partner's bed. Steve's right arm was connected up to various drips and needles and Steve appeared to be breathing very heavily. Taking Steve's right hand in his he leaned over and spoke.

"Steve! I don't know if you can hear me but it's Mike. They've let me up to Recovery to see you. You're going to be alright now. I know you probably feel lousy and strange but that will pass soon. Just take it easy and try to breathe a little slower for me now huh?"

At first Steve didn't flinch and Mike reasoned that the Doctor was right. He was too far removed with the drugs to hear him but after a few seconds Steve's eyes fluttered and he seemed to be trying to focus on who was speaking to him. Steve did feel strange. He was drowsy and his brain felt like it was wired wrong. He couldn't get it to work properly and he couldn't get it to think straight. He knew he was in a hospital by the sound of the beeping machines and the antiseptic smell that assaulted his nostrils and he had vague recollections of an OR and masked Doctors talking to him. But he couldn't remember why he was in the hospital or where he had been hurt. He tried to get his bearings and closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on where if anywhere he was hurting to figure out how much trouble he was in but nowhere seemed to hurt. He was even more confused then and now someone was talking to him again.

He couldn't make out the words but the voice was somehow familiar. He tried to focus on the person who was speaking but the blur refused to clear and all he could make out was another mask clad face no different to the others that seemed to be bustling around him. He closed his heavy eyelids again and was giving up the fight to stay awake when he heard that voice again. But this time two words broke through the fog in his brain.

"Buddy boy ... ?"

Those words! They were important somehow. Forcing his brain to work just a little he remembered that only one person called him that ... MIKE! It had to be Mike! But what was he doing dressed in surgical clothes. He hated feeling like this. Everything was so confusing and nothing made sense except that Mike was there. Of course! That was the only thing that made sense. If he was in a hospital then Mike would be there with him come hell or high water! He forced his eyes open again and he looked at the man again one more time. He still looked the same as the others but his eyes were strangely familiar. He forced his lips to move and he managed to mouth the word Mike but no sound came out. He felt a hard squeeze on his hand and through the blur he swore he saw the man's blue eyes light up.

"Yes Steve. It's Mike. I'm here. Rest now buddy boy. Don't try to talk. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve couldn't make out all the words but he heard some of them ... " It's Mike ... Rest ... buddy boy ... not going anywhere ..."

That was all he had to hear to feel safe and knowing that Mike was watching out for him he let the pull of unconsciousness drag him back to the blackness as once more he felt the protective and comforting squeeze of Mike's hand on his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N: After the very kind reviews the last chapter received I wanted to thank you all by posting another chapter quickly. Again I researched all the medical details as best I could but some of it is made up by me to facilitate my story so apologies to any medically minded person reading this who feels it is inaccurate. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.  
**

Chapter 6

Unfortunately Steve's peaceful rest wasn't to last as he woke again ten minutes later as another bad wave of nausea washed over him. He began groaning again and Dr. Santos at this stage knowing the telltale signs, and knowing that the anti-sickness meds hadn't had a chance to work yet, moved in towards where Mike was sitting.

"Oh,oh. You better let me in there. He's probably going to be sick again. The meds won't have kicked in yet."

But Mike took up the basin and reaching over he helped the nurse turn Steve further over to his right side.

"It's ok. I've got him."

Dr. Santos smiled at the lengths the older detective was willing to go to, in order to help his partner and stood back admiringly.

Steve heaved and retched weakly but nothing came. He felt awful. Mike rubbed his back and spoke soothingly to the young man, hating seeing him in such discomfort.

"Ok now buddy boy. It's alright. It will pass soon. Take it easy now."

Steve still felt very out of it. His head was spinning and his stomach was churning. But through all the terrible retching he heard those two familiar words again. It had to be Mike, but he looked strange in the mask and gown. He had to find out if it really was him. If for no other reason than to make sure he wasn't dreaming the whole thing. Once more forcing his eyes to focus on the man who was helping him and willing his voice to work he spoke very weakly and quietly. Mike had to lean forward and strain to hear what he was trying to say.

"M-ike. Is that ... really you?"

Mike smiled realizing that he must look strange in the mask and gown and as disoriented as the drugs had made Steve, his current attire obviously wasn't helping Steve's confusion any.

"Yes Steve. It's Mike. Everything's alright. You'll feel better soon."

Again looking very puzzled at Mike, Steve spoke weakly a second time.

"Are we ... still ... in the ... OR?"

Mike chuckled.

"No. You're in Recovery now. They let me see you but I have to wear this stuff as a precaution."

Then momentarily pulling the mask down to prove to Steve that it really was him he smiled even wider.

"See! You believe me now?"

Steve blinked his eyes to clear them and focussed as best he could on the unmasked face and clearly saw that it was Mike if only for a few seconds. That face and smile were unmistakable. And despite how lousy he was feeling he couldn't help but smile himself. Knowing by Steve's smile that he recognized him he put the mask back up and spoke kindly.

"I think the sickness has passed for now. Let's get you back comfortable again. Ok?"

Steve didn't answer this time but closed his eyes tight as the effort of trying to focus his eyes through the fog, the retching and the effort of talking had totally wiped him out. He didn't object as Mike eased him back a little onto the bed and Dr. Santos came around to check his pulse. Steve felt so tired and just wanted to sleep but he still couldn't remember why he was in the hospital in the first place. He had to ask Mike but he wasn't sure if he had the strength left to. Deciding that trying to see straight was more difficult than trying to talk at the minute he kept his eyes closed and mustering up the last bit of energy he had left he spoke weakly one more time.

"Mike ... was I shot?"

Mike was taken by surprise by the question and looked alarmingly at Dr. Santos.

Dr. Santos saw the alarm on the older man's face and seeked to reassure him.

"The sedatives can make you very confused. He'll remember things better when they wear off. Don't worry."

Satisfied by the Doctor's answer he leaned in towards Steve.

"No Steve. You weren't shot. You were cut on the left arm by a knife while arresting a suspect but you're all fixed up now. You just need to rest and you'll feel better soon. Listen to me Steve. There's no need to worry. You just need to get some sleep. Ok buddy boy?"

Steve nodded weakly indicating that he had heard what Mike said. But the nausea was still fairly strong and he felt cold and exhausted. He tried to tell Mike that but this time he couldn't get the words out. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Seeing his lips move Mike leaned over closer to Steve.

"Steve? What's the matter buddy boy?"

With his ear close to Steve, this time he heard faint words as Steve moved his lips.

"Mike ... feel sick, tired and ... really ... c..c..cold."

Mike straightened up concerned and spoke to the Doctor.

"He says he feels sick, tired and really cold."

The Doctor began to examine Steve, taking his temperature and taking his stethoscope from around his neck he listened to Steve's breathing which was slightly laboured. Giving instructions to the nurse to fetch another blanket for his patient and to attach a nasal cannula with an oxygen feed he then turned to Mike.

"He really needs to get some rest now. Hopefully the nausea meds should kick in and with some oxygen and an extra blanket to warm him up I would hope that he'll sleep for a couple of hours now. Then when he wakes up he should feel a lot better."

"Is it normal for someone to be so ill after surgery Doc?" Mike asked not liking how Steve looked or sounded. Normally Steve would never even let on to feeling ill so to have him openly tell him that he was feeling so bad was worrying in the extreme and just proved how ill he really was.

"Yes. It's quite normal. Like I said that's why we don't usually allow visitors in here. After a couple of hours there is usually a vast improvement in the patients. You'll see for yourself. With a few hours sleep, the drugs will have worn off and he'll be feeling lots better. Please try not to worry."

Mike trusted the Doctor and so turned back to Steve.

"Did you hear that buddy boy? The Doc says you need to sleep now and you'll feel better when you wake up. Come on now. I want you to relax and just let yourself drift off. Ok?"

Steve nodded and mumbled.

"Ok ... Mike ... I'll try ..." and then Steve's eyes fluttered open briefly and looking at Mike again he added weakly "thanks Mike ..."

Mike felt his emotions fray so he patted Steve's shoulder and smiled at his partner as Steve's eyes closed again. He stayed for a few seconds watching Steve drift off to sleep as the nurse attached the nasal cannula and covered Steve in a second blanket. Dr. Santos again came in beside Mike and checked his patient's vital signs one more time and then he laid a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"He seems peaceful now. His vital signs are improving. He should sleep for a while but I'll get the nurse to keep a close eye on him. Would you like to join me for a coffee Mike? I could sure use one and you look like you could too."

Mike wasn't sure about leaving Steve but a coffee did sound good. The Doctor could tell that the older man was torn about leaving his partner so he reassured him.

"Your partner will be fine. He'll be watched closely. If there's anything we need to know they know to page me. Come on. Seeing as you helped calm him down for me it'll be my treat. I might even manage a doughnut seeing as we could both use a sugar boost. What do you say?"

Mike looked at Steve one more time and he did look peaceful. Feeling a little drained himself after the drama of the last few hours Mike made his decision.

"Sure. I guess I can't really pass up an offer like that and if you're sure he'll be ok ... well ... coffee sounds good. Thanks."

Leaning in once more to Steve he patted his right arm. Then looking at the nurse he spoke.

"If he wakes up and is asking for me could you please tell him I won't be long?"

"Of course. Don't worry. He'll be fine " the kindly nurse replied and with that Mike followed Dr. Santos out of the cubicle and out of the Recovery double doors. Mike looked back once as they exited into the corridor hoping that Steve wouldn't be looking for him and started to wonder if he should have left him at all. Dr. Santos knew what he was thinking and taking him by the shoulders he steered him down the corridor.

"MIKE. He'll be fine! I am the Doctor here. You're going to have to trust me! Besides we won't even be that far away. Come on ... "

Mike chuckled as he took off the mask.

"Ok, ok you're right. I'm sorry! He just worries me that's all. You know I'd swear my hair's got grayer since that young man became my partner, the amount of times he ends up in here."

The Doctor smiled and led the way down the corridor a little ways and then down a corridor off to the right until they ended up outside a door that read Doctor's lounge. Dr. Santos went on in and held the door open for Mike but Mike hesitated. Noticing Mike's hesitation, Santos looked at him curiously.

"Am I allowed in here?" Mike asked still standing in the corridor.

Dr. Santos laughed.

"Dressed like that you are!"

Looking down Mike realized he was still wearing the green gown and the mask under his chin so he smiled and walked on in. He was kind of relieved to see that there was no-one else in the lounge as Santos indicated for Mike to take a seat and made his way to the coffee machine.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Black, one sugar please!"

Dr. Santos poured the two coffees and grabbed two doughnuts from a tray on the table, threw some coins into the tin and headed over and sat at the table beside Mike putting the refreshments down on the table. Sitting down Santos took the green hat off and rubbed at his eyes and then took a welcome mouthful from his coffee cup.

"Man, that tastes good. What would we do without coffee huh?"

Mike took a mouthful from his cup too and firmly agreed.

"I couldn't agree more. I guess it's been a long day for you and it's probably not over yet huh?"

"Yeah you could say that! I just have one more surgery to sit in on but first I have to sign off on Steve."

"How does it work exactly?"

"Well, we get assigned a patient. We watch them through their surgery and then normally for around three hours afterwards in Recovery. Then we sign off and get a new patient."

"What happens after the three hours?"

"Well, ninety percent of the patients are stabilised at that stage and are moved down to a ward or a room. The five percent that are still unstable are transferred to ICU for further monitoring. After a further two hours in ICU, four percent of that group are usually fit to be transferred to a room at that stage. And the one percent that are still having problems at that stage are reassessed to see why they haven't picked up."

"Just out of curiosity, which percent does Steve fit into? "

Again the Doctor smiled.

"Don't worry Mike. So far Steve is still in the first ninety percent. Barring complications and right now I don't believe there will be any, he should sleep for the remainder of his time in Recovery and I'd see him transferred down to a room by seven o'clock this evening."

"I was meaning to ask you Doc ... Dr. MacKenzie mentioned possible nerve damage and I couldn't help but notice that Steve's fingers are strapped up aswell as his arm. Does that mean ...?"

Before Mike could finish his sentence Dr. Santos quickly intervened to allay his fears.

"No Mike. Dr. Montgomery was insistent that were was no nerve damage. The only reason his fingers are strapped up is so that he can't move the fingers before the stitches that have repaired the tissue and muscles in the arm have a chance to knit together. That will take at the very least, up to forty-eight hours. After that they'll get him to start moving the fingers slowly and they'll assess it further."

Mike sighed with relief and drank more of his coffee.

"Well, that is good news! For a moment there I thought maybe ... well I guess I was thinking the worst."

Dr. Santos drank more of his coffee too and they both munched quietly on their doughnuts.

"You know Mike, Steve and I were talking about you up in the OR."

"You were! All good I hope." Mike answered intrigued.

"Yes. He was nervous about the procedure. I was trying to make small talk to take his mind off what they were doing and we talked about you. I thought you were his father! He seemed to find that amusing."

"I bet he did. That assumption has been made before. Steve doesn't have much family of his own to speak of and ... well I guess since he became my partner, I've sort of adopted him into mine. I don't think he minds though although my fussing probably drives him crazy sometimes."

"No. He gave me the impression that he was glad you did. He ... asked for you, one time that the procedure was getting to him. I promised him I'd send for you when he was in Recovery. You certainly have a calming effect on him."

"Well ... I'm glad you did and thanks ... for looking after him so well." Mike answered and then finished his coffee.

Dr. Santos finished his coffee too and then stood up and stretched. Taking the two cups over and rinsing them in the sink he then turned and addressed Mike.

"Ok. Let's head back and see how he's getting on. But nobody has paged me so that's a very good sign!"

Mike stood up too just as two more Doctors entered the lounge. Mike looked at Santos and felt out-of-place. Not wanting the Doctor to get into trouble for bringing a civilian into their Doctor's lounge Mike spoke nervously.

"Thanks for the coffee and doughnut Doctor. I almost feel human again!"

"You're very welcome ... Doctor." Santos added smiling as the two men left the Doctor's lounge and headed back to Recovery chuckling as they went.

Arriving back in Recovery, they headed straight for Steve's cubicle and were pleased to hear that he had slept peacefully while they had been away. Dr. Santos checked his vital signs and reading his chart, he was very satisfied with the results. He headed off to update Dr. Montgomery and Dr. MacKenzie of Steve's progress leaving Mike sitting beside his partner's bed, grateful that the boy's sickness seemed to have eased and noting that he had a slight bit of colour back in his cheeks. His arm was warm again to the touch and his breathing was definitely more even and steady. As he sat there, the nurse from the reception desk popped her head around the curtain and informed him that there was a phone call for him at her desk.

Thanking the nurse, Mike headed out, removed his face mask and picked up the receiver.

"Stone here!"

"Mike, it's Bill. How's Steve?"

"Ok. He's in Recovery. The Doctor said that the surgery went very well. He was very sick for a while but he seems to be picking up now. Please tell me you have good news for me Bill. Do you know yet what happened to Steve's gun?"

There was another slight hesitation on the other end of the line and Mike prepared himself for the worst.

"Sorry Mike. I wish I had but ... Well, Jack tracked down the CCTV footage. It shows a man picking it up and walking away. His back is mostly to the camera Mike so we haven't been able to ID him. We're bringing the footage back to Bryant Street to see if we can get the lab boys to blow it up and give us any other leads. Sorry Mike. I'm afraid that's all I have for you now."

"Ok Bill. Keep on it will you?"

"Sure Mike. You got it. Do you want to come down and check out the footage for yourself?"

"I can't just yet Bill. I don't want to leave Steve until I know he's ok. I'll get down there as soon as I can. Thanks for the update."

"Ok Mike. See you later."

"Bye."

Mike hung up and rubbed his face wearily. Then thinking of something, he spoke to the nurse again.

"Forgive me. Do you mind if I make a quick call. It's important."

"Sure. Go ahead!"

Dialling Homicide, Lee Lessing answered.

"Lee! It's Mike."

"Oh Mike. How's Steve?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected, thanks Lee. Listen, Bill is heading over there with some CCTV footage. Tell him to check out the faces that are coming towards the man who picks up the gun. If we can identify them, they might remember something about him that will help us track him down. Can you give him that message please?"

"Sure thing Mike. I'll tell him."

"Ok, thanks Lee. I'll see you later."

Mike hung up again and thanked the nurse for all her help. Handing her back the phone and replacing the face mask he headed back into Steve and sat down heavily in the chair. As he watched his sleeping partner, he began to think about the strange man who had picked up Steve's gun and felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Mike hoped that they could identify him soon and get Steve's gun back before whoever it was who had it, had a chance to use it. His main hope was that they would get it back before he had to tell Steve what had happened to it. That was one conversation he would like to avoid having with Steve, if at all possible, knowing full well how Steve would react. As he sat and watched the peaceful rise and fall of Steve's chest he hoped that Bill could get a name for their mystery gun taker and end this nightmare once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cut Above The Rest **

Chapter 7

**A/N : Apologies for the delay in updating this story. My other story was taking up all my time but I am going to try and keep them both going from now on if I can. Thank you to all those who have patiently waited for this update and who have followed, read and reviewed this story so far. Your kind words mean so much. Here at long last is chapter seven. I hope it proves to be worth the wait!**

Dr. Santos had been right and Steve continued to improve during the next two hours in Recovery. He had remained asleep and his vital signs stabilised. He seemed more restful and Mike was pleased to see his partner looking much better than he had, the first time he had seen him after the surgery. Dr. Santos had returned and checking his patient, he smiled at Mike.

"He's doing really well. See! I told you. That arm just has to heal now and he just needs to get plenty of rest. Then turning to the nurse he issued further instructions. "Nurse, let's get him transferred downstairs to a room. You can take off the nasal cannula and when that blood goes through, he doesn't need any more. Just continue the IV for the time being due to the nausea. I don't want him getting dehydrated. I just want to liaise with Dr. MacKenzie about what pain meds he wants to give him and we'll be good to go. Mike, I'll be right back."

Mike smiled.

"Ok. And thanks for everything Doc."

The Doctor headed off and Mike stayed with Steve while arrangements were made for his transferral. Within the next twenty minutes Steve was being wheeled out of Recovery and was on his way to a room on the first floor. Dr. Santos, Mike, a ward nurse from downstairs and an orderly accompanied him on his way. As they went down in the elevator, Steve's eyes momentarily opened and Mike was on hand to reassure him that he was just being moved to a room and to go back to sleep. Steve nodded drowsily and dutifully drifted off again and soon he was settled in his new room. The orderly had left and the nurse was busy settling her patient into his new room and writing up his chart. Dr. MacKenzie had arrived and the two doctors were in full consultation outside at the nurses station, discussing what pain medication would be best for Steve considering his extreme nausea earlier.

Mike remained by Steve's side, happy that in these new surroundings he could happily discard the green gown and mask and had pulled up a chair beside the bed to keep a close eye on his partner. He chatted easily with the nurse while she checked Steve over and after she had checked his bandages and his vital signs, she left to give her findings to the two doctors outside.

As Mike was left alone in the room, he sat back in the chair. He began to wonder if perhaps he should leave Steve to rest and head down to Bryant Street to aid in the search for Steve's gun but he didn't feel happy leaving him just yet. He was still ghostly pale and despite all the reassurances the Doctors had given him, he needed to see a visible improvement in Steve for himself before he would feel happy about deserting him. As he sat lost in his thoughts, a small groan from the young man in the bed brought him back to the present and he sat up and leaned closer, as Steve fidgeted and struggled to open his eyes.

After a minute or two, he managed to open them fully and the first thing he saw was his partner's smiling face, staring at him. Steve smiled weakly back but he seemed very groggy and confused about where he was so Mike filled him in as he rang the bell for the nurse.

"Welcome back Buddy boy! You're alright now. The surgery's over and you're out of Recovery and down in your own room. Your vital signs are strong and stable. How are you feeling?"

Steve seemed to be trying to process Mike's words as broken memories flooded his mind but unfortunately not in the right order. He remembered some scenes from the OR, Floyd and the knife, the intense pulling at his arm and ... and ... Mike as a doctor? His mind felt really sluggish and he reckoned he must still be heavily drugged. He hated that feeling and shook his head to clear the fog somewhat before he once more struggled to form the words he needed to answer Mike.

"Ok ... I think. But I still feel out of it ... a little ..." Steve slurred suddenly realizing how dry his mouth was. " Mike, could I ... have some water please? Really thirsty ..."

The nurse had entered the room and seen her patient awake and had heard his request. Mike looked at her to see if he was allowed give the young man a drink but she shook her head vehemently. She spoke to Steve and he turned his head to see where the second voice was coming from.

"I'm afraid we can't give you much to drink just yet after the surgery but we can give you some ice chips just to moisten your lips and mouth a little just to make you more comfortable."

With that she picked up the ice chips and spooned some into Steve's mouth. The ice chips felt cool and refreshing and he swirled them around his mouth and was grateful for the relief they gave his dry chapped lips and his parched throat. Seeing how he winced slightly as he swallowed the first mouthful, the nurse judged how dry his throat was, and gave him a second spoonful of ice chips and this time he seemed a lot more comfortable swallowing them.

"There! Does that feel better?" she asked knowing how the sedative and the oxygen mask could dry out your throat and hoping that the ice chips would have eased it enough.

"Yeah ... thanks." Steve answered more easily this time. " Although I still feel ... very drowsy."

"It should start to ease off soon. It's just the after effects of the sedative that's all. "

Steve nodded and then turned back to Mike. Again as he looked at him he couldn't get the image of him as a doctor out of his mind and he wondered why? Mike could see that he was staring at him strangely and wondered what he was thinking of.

"What's the matter buddy boy? " Mike asked, patting the young man's good arm, and starting to become slightly uncomfortable under his partner's unexplained stare.

"I must have had some crazy dreams while I was out ... I saw you as a doctor Mike!"

Mike laughed, suddenly understanding Steve's confusion.

"No buddy boy, you weren't dreaming. I was up with you in Recovery and they made me wear a mask and gown. It's standard practice up there to avoid infection. That's what you saw."

Steve grinned.

"Oh ok ... that explains that." Then as more memories came flooding back he looked almost embarrassed. "Was I sick?"

Mike nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Repeatedly. Seems you had a reaction to the drugs. But they gave you something to stop it and you've been ok ever since. Were you ok in the OR?"

Steve thought about the procedure and while some of it was blurry he remembered the horrible sensation of them working on his arm.

"It was tough ... I could feel them pulling at my arm but it wasn't sore ... just uncomfortable."

Again Mike nodded sympathetically, feeling sorry that his partner had to endure that discomfort. The door to the room opened and Dr. MacKenzie entered.

"Ah Steve. You're back with us! How's the arm doing? Have you any discomfort there now?"

Steve hadn't really been focussing on his arm and only now when the Doctor asked him about it did he even start to think of it. He couldn't feel it at all and it still felt oddly detached from him.

"No ... it still feels numb. Like it's not my arm at all."

"Well good! Dr. Montgomery had to do quite a bit of repair work on your arm so it's going to be very painful for at least the next forty-eight hours. We were going to give you morphine for the pain but after the bad reaction you had to the sedative we've decided to keep your arm numbed instead. So Dr. Santos is going to take care of that. It's very important that at the first sign of any sensation coming back to the arm at all that you tell the nurse and she will page Dr. Santos to come and top up the local anesthetic. You'll feel a tingling sensation in the arm first before the pain hits so try to make sure you alert the nurse at the tingling stage ok?"

Steve nodded as another wave of wooziness washed over him and he closed his eyes until it passed. Mike looked anxiously at Dr. MacKenzie, not liking one little bit, how pale and uncomfortable his partner appeared to be. The Doctor caught the look however and knew what Mike was thinking. He reassured Mike straight away.

"Relax Lieutenant. He's doing fine. He's just still a little out of it from the meds that's all. Another few hours and he'll be much more lucid. These things take time to settle. The best thing he can do right now is sleep them off."

Mike nodded, knowing that the Doctor was right and that there was no quick way to get the drugs out of his system but still couldn't help wishing that there was. He knew Steve hated how the drugs made him feel, and that he had often refused meds on previous hospital visits because of it. He remembered more than one occasion where he had been asked by the Doctors to help coax Steve to take his painkillers when he needed them. They frequently had a tendency to upset Steve's stomach also, another reason why he tended to avoid them if he could. So in this instance Mike was glad that the Doctors were choosing to numb the arm instead of dosing him high on morphine. Before he had time to think anymore of it, the door burst open and the worried looking figure of Captain Rudy Olsen came charging in just as the Doctor exited to update Doctor Montgomery.

"MIKE! Sorry it took me so long to get here! I got stuck over at the Mayor's Office. How's Keller?"

"He's ok Rudy. He's over the worst. His arm just needs to heal now."

Seeing the young man's eyes closed Rudy assumed incorrectly that he was asleep.

"Well, that's a relief. Make sure you tell him, he did a fine job catching Stahlbecker singlehandedly like he did, unarmed and all. And you tell him not to worry about his missing gun! He did everything by the book. He has nothing to worry about!"

Mike couldn't believe the Captain had mentioned the gun! He hadn't intended even mentioning it to Steve until he was feeling better and part of him hoped that by then, they would have recovered it and he wouldn't have to mention it at all. He glared at Rudy, who was looking confused at what he had done to deserve the famous Stone glare and then quickly Mike looked at Steve hoping that he hadn't heard what Rudy had said. However Steve's dizzy spell had passed and he opened his eyes again and looked horrified at what he had just heard.

"Mike? They ... haven't found my gun yet?"

Mike could see Steve getting agitated right in front of his eyes and looked angrily at Rudy again for his thoughtlessness. Rudy immediately knew that he had let the cat out of the bag and looked suitably embarrassed.

"Mike ... I'm sorry. I thought he was ... I didn't know you hadn't ... " Rudy stammered but seeing the angry look that Mike gave him he decided it was probably better that he didn't say any more for now and just let Mike handle it.

"Now calm down buddy boy. It's not as bad as it sounds. They just haven't located it yet. There's a team working on finding it so it will turn up soon. Now you're not to go worrying about it ok? You need to rest and get better and you leave the rest to us ..."

"Don't worry about it! Mike! My gun is missing and you're telling me not to worry about it! And what do you mean they haven't located it? It was dropped on the stairwell. Are you telling me it wasn't where I dropped it? Someone took it? Oh man! I don't believe this ..."

Steve was up to ninety and put his right hand over his face in disbelief at the latest news.

Rudy felt guilty for upsetting the young man in the bed and knowing that he was still firmly in Mike's bad books for his carelessness, he intervened and spoke gently but firmly to Steve.

"Now listen Steve! You did the right thing! If you hadn't dropped your gun the lady hostage that he was holding might have been killed. You played everything by the book. You have nothing to feel bad about."

But Steve wasn't listening. All he could think of was who could have taken his gun and what they intended to do with it? What if someone was killed with it or worse, more than one? He was torturing himself, envisaging all sorts of scenarios that could end up happening with his gun and could feel himself getting upset. Mike knew Steve very well and knew exactly what he was thinking. It was the very reason he hadn't mentioned the missing gun to him in the first place. As he tried to figure how what to say that would make the boy feel better, Steve turned and looked at Mike with hurt and worry in his eyes.

"Mike! Why didn't you tell me about the gun?" and then seeing Mike look away embarrassed he continued "You weren't going to tell me were you? Mike! It's my gun! You should have told me!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react just like you are now! I knew you'd worry yourself into a state and seeing as you're just out of surgery and you need to stay calm and rest to heal and get better I hoped ... well I hoped that they would have found it before I HAD to tell you! I'm sorry buddy boy but we'll find it! The boys back at the station already are working on some leads."

"Leads? What ... what are you talking about? What leads?"

"Ok, you want the truth. If I tell you what I know will you PLEASE try not to worry yourself sick about it?"

"Yeah ... ok I'll try ..."

"We pulled CCTV footage from the station and it shows a man picking up your gun and walking off! The footage isn't great and they can't see the face. He keeps his back to the camera so we haven't been able to ID him yet. But they're working on it. I have them interviewing the other witnesses on the escalator to see if anyone saw anything that can help us identify him. Steve! It's only a matter of time before we find him and get your gun back so try to just concentrate on getting better will you? Leave finding the gun to the rest of us."

"Mike's right Steve." Rudy joined in" We'll get the guy and when we do he'll regret ever putting his grubby hands on it! Trust me! "

Steve nodded at the two men weakly, but Mike could see he was still worried sick. Turning to Mike he berated himself openly.

"Mike, I should have doubled back and picked it up myself before I continued the pursuit. I blew it Mike!"

"Now you listen to me! You did no such thing! If you had stopped to retrieve your gun, Stahlbecker would have been long gone! The eye-witness statements said you barely made it up to him as he was getting into his car. Another minute and he would have escaped. You did the right thing Steve! Now I'm telling you, I'LL FIND YOUR GUN! You're going to have to trust me! Ok?"

"Ok Mike ... " Steve answered dejectedly.

He knew what Mike said made sense and he knew he should at the very least be grateful that even the Captain was standing by what he did but he couldn't help the worry that was niggling away at his gut none the less.

Just then Dr. MacKenzie came back into the room and spoke to Rudy and Mike.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. I'm going to have to ask you both to leave the room for a few minutes while I check the wound and redress it. You can come back in once I've finished."

Mike patted Steve's arm.

"Stop worrying. You hear me now? Let the Doctor check your arm and I'll be back in to you in a few minutes."

Steve nodded absent-mindedly at Mike and looked practically crest-fallen. Mike grabbed Rudy by the elbow and steered him outside and down the corridor a bit out of earshot of the room Steve was in.

Rudy knew Mike was mad at him and knew he had every right to be so he turned and apologized profusely.

"Mike! I'm really sorry! I didn't realize the kid was awake!"

"Well you didn't exactly ask before you opened your mouth did you?" Mike said struggling to contain his anger.

"Look Mike! You're right! And you have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have gone in there all gung-ho, talking out of line but I was worried about Keller! I never would have blurted it out if I had known he was listening. Honest Mike! I really am sorry ..."

Mike could see the genuine remorse that was on the Captain's face and knew he hadn't meant to cause Steve further upset. He felt his anger cool and knew that they were all a little on edge after the events of the day. Breathing slower he patted Rudy's shoulder.

"I know you are! Sorry Rudy. I guess I shouldn't have jumped down your throat either. It's just that I know that boy in there and he's going to worry himself into a right state if we don't find that gun and soon! That's all there is to it and nothing we say to him is going to change that! Get back down to the station will you Rudy? See if the guys have come up with anything else and keep me posted will you please? As soon as Steve gets some sleep I'll join you down there and hopefully we'll have some leads by then."

"Sure Mike ... No problem." but before he turned to leave he turned remorsefully back towards Mike and uttered sadly "Mike ... I really am ..."

Before he could say anymore Mike stopped him.

"I know Rudy, I know you are ... It's ok. We just have to find that gun and fast for Steve's sake. Ok?"

Rudy nodded and strode off down the corridor still inwardly kicking himself for not choosing his words more carefully around Steve. Mike watched him go and then paced up and down outside Steve's room hoping that when he got back in he could calm the boy down enough so that he could at least get the rest he so badly needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cut Above The Rest**

Chapter 8

As Mike and Rudy exited Steve's room, Dr. MacKenzie noticed how uneasy Steve seemed to be. He was definitely more agitated than he had been earlier and he wondered what had caused the new-found anxiety. He wondered if he was anxious about the wound being examined or if his new visitor had caused it. Sitting on the bed beside Steve he opened the sling and started to remove the bandages all the while studying his patient closely. However Steve wasn't even watching what he was doing but seemed to be a million miles away, lost in his own thoughts.

"Somewhere nice?" the Doctor interjected trying to lighten Steve's sudden sombre mood.

This brought Steve out of his thoughts and looking at the Doctor he realized to his embarrassment that he hadn't heard the Doctor's question.

"I'm sorry. What do you say?"

"You seemed to be someplace else there for a minute. I was just asking if it was somewhere nice?"

Steve just smiled, inwardly wishing that it had been.

"No, not really. I was just thinking that's all. Sometimes that's not a good thing to do!" Steve responded rather dejectedly and the Doctor eyed him up worriedly.

"Has something happened?" the Doctor continued, determined to get to the bottom of this latest development.

"Yeah, you could say that. There was a minor hostage situation at the scene this morning. I had to drop my gun to resolve it. Looks like someone took it and now they can't find it."

Dr. MacKenzie felt sorry for the young detective who was clearly worried about his missing gun but he couldn't afford for Steve's vital signs to start fluctuating again especially as he had just managed to get them stabilised.

"The man who just visited you. Is he giving you grief over it?"

"You mean the Captain? No ... Actually he told me not to worry about it ... I guess I'm just giving myself grief over it!"

"Then DON'T! You need to rest. I don't want your vital signs going through the roof again. Let your colleagues handle it. You have to concentrate on getting better. Doctor's Orders!"

Steve smiled a weak smile at the Doctor.

"That's what Mike said!"

"Then he's right! And you need to listen to us. Ok?"

Steve nodded and then winced slightly as he felt a tugging on his arm. It wasn't sore just a strange sensation and forgetting his troubles for a while he glanced down to see the Doctor carefully lifting the dressing which had become attached to the stitches a little. He shuddered as he saw the dark sutures down his forearm and saw that the wound was at least six inches long.

"Great! Now I feel like Frankenstein!" Steve joked but even the Doctor could tell that behind the joke he genuinely was concerned by the size and look of the wound.

"Don't worry. It looks worse than it is right now. When those sutures are removed there'll barely be a scar! Dr. Montgomery is one of the best in his field."

"Removed?" Steve asked slightly more anxiously than he had intended.

Dr. MacKenzie smiled at Steve's reaction.

"Don't worry. It's a simple procedure and anyway we won't be removing them for several weeks. It will be a simple out-patient procedure."

"Great! Well, that's something to look forward to!" Steve said jokingly, looking at the thick dark sutures one more time and almost feeling faint at the thought of having them removed.

While the wound wasn't hurting it looked awful and as the Doctor finally freed the dressing, Steve saw that the dressing he had removed was covered in a clear translucent ooze mixed with some blood and he decided he didn't want to look at it anymore. Glancing over at the window instead he could see that the sun was starting to go down and the city outside was bathed in an orange glow. But even with the beautiful sunset to look at, his thoughts still seemed to dwell on the fact that somewhere out there someone had his gun and intended to use it for God knows what purpose and it made him feel very uneasy. He stayed looking out the window as he felt the pulling at his arm continue. A very brief glance at the Doctor saw him cleaning the stitches and so he turned away quickly again. The procedure felt like it took a half an hour to Steve but realistically it was only around ten minutes and soon the wound was clean and redressed and rebandaged. As the Doctor put his arm back into the sling Steve questioned him.

"Is it ok? What was the discharge on the dressing? Should I be worried Doc?"

Dr. MacKenzie heard the concern in his voice and moved to reassure him.

"No, not at all. It's perfectly normal for there to be a small amount of discharge after surgery. We only need to worry if it increases or changes colour. But we'll be keeping a close eye on it. There's very little blood discharge so that tells us that the artery is holding nicely. Just don't go banging that arm off anything or trying to do anything silly with it just yet. You need to keep it still and out of harms way and give it a chance to heal."

"Ok Doc!" then suddenly noticing for the first time that his fingers were all strapped up he became slightly alarmed again."Doc? Why are my fingers strapped?"

"Again that's no reason to worry Steve! We just don't want you moving the fingers until the tissue and muscle damage has a chance to knit together. That will take about forty-eight hours."

"Forty eight hours! So I guess that means no early release for me huh?"

"EXACTLY! You're going to be here for at least three days Steve so just lie back, relax and most importantly stop worrying! How's the wooziness? Any improvement?"

"Yeah, it's a little better."

"Good! It should be fully worn off soon. How about the nausea? Do you feel sick at all? "

" No."

"Ok! Try to get some sleep Steve and I'll look back in on you later after my rounds. I'll send your visitors back in on my way out!" and with that the Doctor left the room.

The thoughts of being stuck in the hospital for another three days was enough to cause a cloud of depression to descend over the young man in the bed but what bothered him more was not being able to help in the search for his gun.

Mike had almost paced a ridge in the floor waiting for the Doctor to come out of Steve's room and as soon as he emerged he was over to him in a second.

"Is everything alright? Is the wound ok? How is he?"

Dr. MacKenzie smiled at the older detective.

"Yes, everything's fine. But he's very out of sorts. He said something about his gun."

"Yes, his gun is missing. I wasn't going to even tell him about it but the Captain! ... Well ... he had other ideas! Until it's found he's going to worry himself sick! I just know it! "

"Try not to worry. I'm sure if anyone can reassure him that he's worrying for nothing then it's you! Remember I've seen you in action in the ER already this morning! Talk to him. You'll get through to him. Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds to make. I'll check back on him later."

Mike thanked the Doctor and watched as the Doctor disappeared down the corridor and then thought about what the Doctor had said. He was touched by the Doctor's faith in him but without the gun being found he didn't really see how he could stop Steve worrying unnecessarily about it, but he knew he had to at least try!

Mike went back into Steve's room and saw the young man staring out the window looking utterly miserable and also noticed that he was absent-mindedly rubbing his sore arm. He hadn't seemed to even notice that Mike had come back in and he wondered what the young man was so deep in thought about although he would wager a good guess that it was about the missing gun.

"I don't think you're supposed to be messing with that sore arm of yours! Is it bothering you?" Mike asked concerned that the wound cleaning had been a painful experience despite the assurances that the arm had been numbed.

Steve only then seemed to realize that Mike had come back in and he turned and smiled at Mike and also realized that he had indeed been rubbing at his arm without thinking.

"No ... it's not sore. It just feels strange not being able to feel it. Although after what I just saw it's probably just as well I can't !"

"That bad huh?"

"Think Frankenstein and you'll get a fair idea!" Steve joked.

"Oh, it won't be like that for long. You'll see, besides ... look at all the interesting stories you'll be able to tell people about your scar. Huh? "

That made Steve smile.

"Yeah, you have a point there. Scars do evoke great sympathy!"

"Now you're thinking buddy boy!" Mike said tapping a finger against his temple.

It was only then that Steve noticed the Captain hadn't come back in.

"Where's the Captain? Has he left already?"

"Yes, he headed back down to the office to check up on things!" Mike answered hurriedly but something about the way he said it made Steve wonder and smile. Knowing Mike the way he did he wouldn't have been pleased with the fact that Rudy had mentioned the gun in the first place while he had been listening. He began to wonder if Mike had sent him back to the office with a flea in his ear and his smile widened. Noticing Steve's smile Mike asked.

"What buddy boy?"

"Did he leave or was he sent Mike?" Steve asked, definitely sorry that he had missed that conversation.

Mike chuckled at Steve's perception.

"Let's just say he was persuaded that it was for the best!"

Both men started to laugh and Steve was the first to continue.

"Mike, you do know he outranks you don't you? He could do nasty things to your overtime and your credentials if he had a mind to!" Steve teased the older man secretly proud of the older man for not suffering fools gladly.

"Well, he was lucky I didn't do something to his credentials after what he just came out with!" Mike said still feeling slightly outraged at how Rudy had caused further unnecessary angst to his partner.

However his enraged expression and his comment only caused Steve to burst out laughing which softened Mike's temper and soon had him giggling too. When they had stopped Steve added.

"You know Rudy's harmless Mike! I honestly think he thought I was asleep. I don't think he would have said anything otherwise."

"Yes, I know. You're right. Just sometimes he really needs to think before he speaks that's all. But ... at least it made you laugh. Eh buddy boy?"

"Yeah ... I was starting to forget how to, there for a while!"

"Yeah ... I noticed! But you've had every reason not to feel like it too."

Steve smiled at Mike but his smile faded quickly as the memory of the missing gun returned to his mind refusing to let him forget about it. Mike saw his expression change and decided it was better to tackle the subject now and not let it fester

"Listen Steve! I AM going to find your gun and well ... I hope to find it unused but if for some reason by the time I get it, it has been used then ... you need to start accepting the fact that if it has been, that you are NOT responsible! Do you hear me now? You did everything by the book today and if anything happens to anyone with your gun afterwards, then the creep who picked it up is responsible! NOT YOU! Now hopefully it won't come to that and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure it gets found as soon as possible but you have to let this go and stop thinking about all the worst possible scenarios that could happen with it!"

Steve looked amazed at Mike for a brief moment, fascinated by the fact that Mike knew exactly what he had been thinking as if he had read his thoughts. Mike caught the look and smiled.

"That's right. I know you buddy boy! You'll just torture yourself Steve. I'm telling you now! Leave it to us and just you concentrate on getting better. Ok?"

Steve let out an audible sigh and resigned himself to the fact that Mike was right as always. Worrying wasn't going to solve anything. It never did.

"Ok Mike. You're right. Worrying is not going to help anything. I just wish ... I just wish I could help you find it instead of being stuck in here, one armed and useless!" Steve said frustratedly

Mike patted Steve's good arm understandingly.

"I know, I know. But you are not useless and you still may be able to help me find it!"

Steve perked up at this statement and sat up further in the bed.

"How?"

"Ok, I want you to think back to the escalator incident Steve. Can you remember if there was anyone on the stairwell when you dropped your gun, either going up or coming down?"

Steve sighed again and tried to picture the stairwell as he remembered it in his mind. After only a few seconds he shook his head.

"No, Mike. The stairwell was empty. There was no-one going up or down!"

"Are you sure Steve? Think carefully now. No-one at all?"

Steve thought again but remained positive.

"No there was no-one Mike. I'm sure of it. There was no-one coming down and I remember looking down when I dropped the gun and there was definitely no-one coming up either. Sorry Mike. That's not much help is it?"

"That's alright. That memory of yours might just give us a clue yet. Listen would you be ok if I head down to the office for a while and see what they've come up with so far?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on. Maybe you'll see something they can't, you know, a fresh pair of eyes and all that! Besides, I'm starting to feel a bit tired. I think I'll try to sleep for a while. Mike? You'll keep me posted though huh? Promise? Even if ... even if it's bad news. You'll tell me right?"

"Ok, I promise. And I'll keep you updated, don't worry. Just try to sleep ok? I'll pop back first thing in the morning and fill you in. Do what you're told now!" Mike added swatting Steve playfully on the shoulder and with a final smile he picked up his coat and hat and headed out the door.

Steve watched him leave and prayed that Mike would be able to help find his missing 38". Then he shifted back down in the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He really did feel very tired so as he looked out at the city through the window once more and watched the relaxing sunset fade from orange to red, he found his eyes closing of their own accord and soon found himself drifting off into a healing sleep.

Mike had made it down to Bryant Street very quickly given the time of the evening and the reduced traffic and as he entered the bullpen he felt an overwhelming pride in his men as he was met by a great flurry of activity. Norm Haasejian was the first one to see Mike enter and getting up quickly he called over to his Lieutenant.

"Mike! Hows Steve?"

Norm had a deep booming voice and his question immediately drew everyone's attention and silence descended over the bullpen eerily as everyone's eyes rested on Mike and all ears listened for his answer.

Mike smiled at how everyone was so concerned for the young detective who had easily found his way into all their affections through his helpful and easy-going manner. Putting his hands up in a gesture for calm he quickly answered.

"He's ok. His arm is fixed. It just has to heal now. Looks like he's going to be stuck in there for a good few days though but I know he'll really appreciate you all helping to try to find his gun. Thanks for the effort guys. I know some of you are giving up time on this one."

Bill Tanner answered first.

"I think I speak for us all Mike, when I say you're both welcome. We all know you'd both do the same if it happened to any of us. And we're real glad he's ok."

Mike nodded appreciatively to all his men and then getting on with business he clapped his hands together and announced.

"Ok, what have you got for me?"

Three or four men started talking all at once and Mike laughed.

"Ok, ok, one at a time would be better! Just let me get my hat and coat off and get some coffee inside me and you can all fill me in then."

Mike entered his office and took off his jacket and hat and hung them up on his coat rack and then coming outside Norm handed him a cup of coffee.

"Here Mike. Looks like you could use this! My treat!"

Mike again looked appreciatively at the stocky detective and smiled.

"Thanks Norm ... So, what have you got for me?" he asked taking a mouthful of the reviving liquid and sitting down on the corner of Steve's desk.

"We tracked down a couple of the eye witnesses on the escalator from their statements. Any that we spoke to on the phone, said they didn't see anything unusual after Steve chased the suspect and nobody noticed what happened to Steve's gun after he dropped it. One lady kindly agreed to come down and view the CCTV footage to see if she recognized anyone. She's in with Lee at the minute in interrogation room one. She was at the bottom of the escalator when Steve dropped his gun so we're hopeful that maybe she might remember something, if we jog her memory."

"Ok good work Norm. Bill? What about the footage?"

"No joy Mike. The lab cleaned it up a bit but all we can still see of the guy is his back. A black coat and hat and very little else. Sorry Mike! "

"Ok, listen get back onto BART security. See can you get footage tapes for yesterday at the same time of day. If this guy commutes every day he just might be on yesterday's tape. It's worth checking."

"Ok Mike! I'm on it!" Bill said picking up the phone on his desk and starting to dial out a number.

With that the door to Interrogation room one opened and Lee Lessing came striding out towards Mike.

"Mike! I think we might have caught a break! "

Mike's face brightened as he raced towards his colleague.

"What have you got Lee?"

"I've just been talking to Ms. Norma Saunders. She commutes everyday on the BART. This morning when she stepped on the escalator the incident was in full swing. Stahlbecker had the lady in a choke hold and Steve was about half way up, trying to control the situation. She saw Steve drop his gun and noticed that it fell onto the tenth step from the bottom of the stairwell but she didn't see anyone pick it up."

"Wait a minute Lee! You haven't told me anything I haven't heard already. If she didn't see who picked it up what did she see?"

"Ok Mike, I'm getting to it. I showed her the footage of who picked it up and she said she saw a man wearing a black coat and hat on the escalator when the incident happened!"

"Can she give us a description?"

"No Mike, he was ahead of her so all she saw was his back."

"LEE ! How does that help us? We already know what his back looks like. It's his face we're trying to get a description of!" Mike said getting slightly exasperated by Lee's account.

"That's just it Mike! The guy was standing right behind Steve! Literally looking over his shoulder as the incident happened! Maybe Steve might remember him? What do you think?"

Mike froze.

"Yeah ... maybe! That would explain a lot. He saw Steve drop the gun first hand and saw him race after Stahlbecker. If he was right behind Steve he would have had plenty of time to double back at the top of the escalator, make his way down the stairs, pick up the gun and leave while everyone else was still in shock after what happened. Yeah it makes sense! Listen Lee, Get Ms. Saunders to sign a statement of what she saw, thank her for coming in and get one of the black and whites to drive her home. Then see can you track down the lady who Stahlbecker was holding? If the guy standing behind Steve is the guy we're looking for then from where she stood she would have been looking straight at him! Get her in here and see can she give the sketch artist a description of him. In the meantime when I'm done here I'll head down and see can Steve shed any light on what the creep looked like. Good work Lee, very good work indeed! " Mike said patting Lee on the back and feeling more positive about the task at hand as they got one step closer to catching their man!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Cut Above The Rest**

Chapter 9

Back at San Francisco General, Steve was sleeping peacefully. The whole day's events had caught up with him and pure exhaustion had forced his body to rest. However as he slept, Steve felt an annoying tingling sensation in his arm. As deeply as he was sleeping, Steve subconscious was telling him that there was something he was supposed to do when he felt that tingling but his exhausted brain couldn't figure what that something was. It was only when a sharp pain shot up his arm and woke him up that he realized what was happening and knew he was in trouble. Wincing from the intense pain that was making itself known in his arm, Steve reached for the bell to call the nurse. Pressing the button he waited but no nurse came. The pain was getting worse so Steve pressed the bell again more urgently this time, but still no-one came. Glancing at the window Steve saw that it was dark outside but he didn't know what time it was.

Steve felt himself panic slightly. The bell obviously wasn't working or else the nurses were all busy and the only other choices he had, was to either put up with the pain until someone arrived or go and get a nurse himself. As his arm throbbed and the pain got worse Steve made his decision. He saw that he was still attached to the IV so he would have to disconnect that first before he could attempt to go anywhere. Reaching for the needle that was attached to him, he hesitated before pulling it out. He watched the door hoping someone would arrive and come to his help before he had to do anything drastic but when no-one did he resigned himself to what he had to do and he pulled the needle as gently as he could but it still stung as the needle came out and Steve sucked in a breath as it finally left his hand.

He knew whatever else he did he had to make sure he didn't bang his sore arm. He couldn't face another surgical procedure to repair any further damage he might do, so keeping his left arm still and unharmed was his main priority. He hadn't been up on his feet since the arrest earlier this morning so he didn't really know how his body was going to react to being in an upright position again. He reckoned that dizziness might be a problem so he got up as slowly as he could manage. He got to his feet without any major problems but he felt very unsteady and his legs felt like jelly. Not wanting to pass out or fall, especially on his arm, he held onto the bed and the chair with his good hand as he forced his legs to walk rather shakily towards the door. When he ran out of things to hold onto he made a grab for the wall and used that to keep himself upright instead.

As he reached the door the pain from his wound was becoming unbearable and his breathing was becoming very irregular. He opened the door and leaned his back against the door frame. Looking out the door and down the corridor, he couldn't see a living soul. The corridor was empty and the nurses station was deserted. Where was everyone? He couldn't keep himself upright any longer and not wanting to collapse he leaned his back against the door and slid carefully down it until he was sitting on the floor.

To his horror he just realized then that he was only dressed in a flimsy hospital gown and because of that he started to feel cold sitting on the tiled floor. He broke out in a cold sweat and prayed that someone would come back sooner rather than later. The IV had been attached to his immobilized hand and it was stinging like crazy where he had pulled it out. As the sensation came back in his arm and spread down into his hand he became aware of something wet oozing down his fingers. He reckoned it was bleeding from where he had taken out the needle but with the strapping he couldn't see how bad it was.

He was starting to shiver and his teeth began to chatter from sitting in the doorway and by now the pain in his arm was excruciating! It felt like someone had driven a scalding hot poker into his arm and was twisting it mercilessly. Over his heavy breathing, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked out hopefully but at first he couldn't see anyone. He listened harder and figured they were coming from the door to the stairs that was just to his right on the other side of the corridor. The footsteps grew louder and he prayed that they were coming his way! He was starting to feel very woozy and freezing cold and began to regret his earlier decision to get out of his warm bed.

He was starting to think that no-one was going to find him and once more he wondered where everyone could possibly be? He closed his eyes tight and tried to breathe through the intense pain in his arm when he heard the door to the stairs open and opening his eyes he saw Dr. Mackenzie emerge reading a medical chart that he had in his hand. He tried to call out but his voice wouldn't cooperate through the chattering of his teeth and as another sharp pain erupted from his wound he closed his eyes again and just hoped that he was visible enough in the doorway to be seen.

As luck would have it Dr. MacKenzie had just finished his rounds and had been on his way to check on Steve. As he approached Steve's room, he closed the file that he had in his hand and looking up, to his horror he saw the young man sitting in the doorway. Racing to his patient, he didn't like what he saw. The young man was shivering violently and his breathing was very laboured.

"STEVE ! What on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"Rang the bell ... no-one came. My arm ..." Steve stopped talking as the pain robbed him of breath again and a pain filled groan escaped his lips.

"Ok Steve! Take it easy!"

The doctor looked down at the Nurses Station and couldn't see anyone there.

"NURSE! I NEED HELP HERE ! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" the Doctor shouted frustratedly then turned to help his patient.

"Steve? Did you fall? Did you bang your arm?"

"No ... I was careful. Didn't hurt ... my arm ..."

The Doctor quickly examined Steve. His breathing was ragged and it was clear that he was in a lot of pain. His skin was like ice and he was freezing cold. But there were no further signs of injury. Just then Doctor MacKenzie heard running footsteps and looking up he saw one nurse emerge from the kitchen at the end of the corridor and another emerged just after the first from a patient's room halfway down the corridor. Both were running towards him. Turning his attention back to Steve for the moment he spoke clearly.

"Steve, you're freezing cold. We've got to get you off the floor and back into bed then we'll get the pain under control. Put your good arm around my shoulders."

Steve did as he was told and soon the Doctor had him up on his feet. Careful of his injured arm, Dr. MacKenzie got him back sitting onto the bed and then swung his legs up so that he was back lying down. The first nurse came running into Steve's room behind them followed by the second.

"Oh my God, what happened?" the first nurse asked panicked.

"Where were you both? He was ringing the bell! No one came! "

The first nurse looked nervous and embarrassed. She stammered a profuse apology.

"Oh my God! I'm very sorry Doctor. I only left my post for a few minutes. Angela from ward 10 was finishing her last shift. She's leaving. They had a cake for her down in the kitchen. I checked on him before I went. He was fast asleep! And Eleanor was still at the desk. I'm so sorry Doctor!"

The second nurse then felt the need to explain her absence.

"Mr Harrison in room 104 had a bad asthma attack and called for me. I had to attend to him. I'm sorry too."

"We'll discuss this later! Just get Dr. Santos here NOW!"

Both nurses flew into action. One raced to page Dr. Santos while the second one helped Dr. MacKenzie with Steve.

By now, Steve was in an awful lot of discomfort and as such his vital signs were through the roof. His heart rate was fast and his breathing laboured and knowing that it would take a considerable time before Dr. Santos could be found, get to Steve's room, administer the local anesthetic and for it to kick in, Dr MacKenzie made the decision to administer a small dose of morphine instead to ease Steve's suffering until Dr. Santos arrived. Instructing the nurse to fetch it quickly, he prepped Steve's good arm and as she returned with the medicine, he prepped the syringe and injected the painkiller into Steve's arm.

"Steve! Hold on now. I've just given you something to take the edge off that pain until we can get Dr. Santos here to numb the arm. I'm going to put the oxygen mask on you too and I want you to take deep breaths for me until the meds kick in. Ok?"

Steve merely nodded to show he understood and the oxygen was given and Steve struggled to obey the Doctor's request. After about ten minutes Steve seemed to relax somewhat and Dr. MacKenzie knew that the meds had started to kick in. Finally Steve's breathing slowed down and his heart rate started to normalise again. With the crisis past Dr. MacKenzie rubbed the back of his neck grateful that his patient was now more at ease and turned his attention back to Steve's sore arm. He carefully examined the dressing and lifting it to check the sutures he was pleased to see that no further harm had come to his arm. Steve had said that he had been careful with it and the Doctor was grateful for that. He was still icy cold though so the Doctor instructed for him to be covered in more blankets. Next he had to undo the strapping on his left hand in order to clean up the blood from the IV disconnection and then they reattached a new line. Restrapping his fingers carefully the Doctor once more took Steve's pulse and was relieved to find it slow and steady. As Steve was breathing better now Dr. MacKenzie removed the oxygen mask from Steve's face and spoke to him.

"Steve! How are you feeling now? Has the pain eased?"

Steve merely nodded feeling drained from the whole incident.

"Ok, Dr. Santos should be here any minute to numb that arm again. I think from now on we'll keep it regularly topped up and not let it wear off in future. We don't want a repeat of this evening's episode. Try to rest now and we'll keep a close eye on you. Ok?"

Again Steve nodded. The morphine was making him feel drowsy but he was grateful for the fact that it had eased the agonizing pain from his arm. It was still throbbing but it was bearable again. He could hear the Doctor talking to him but didn't have the energy left to answer so he reckoned nodding his head would have to suffice. As the morphine took hold, he found himself drifting off to sleep again and didn't even hear Dr. Santos enter the room or Dr. MacKenzie filling his colleague in on what had happened.

While he slept, Dr. Santos numbed his arm again and then having left strict instructions for him to be checked regularly in case of a reaction to the morphine, the Doctors left their sleeping patient to rest.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at Bryant Street things were not going well. Lee had done what Mike had asked. He took Ms Saunders statement and having thanked her for her assistance he arranged for one of the squad cars to take her home. Locating the lady that Stahlbecker had grabbed was proving difficult though. The phone number she had given on her witness statement was just ringing out despite the fact that Lee had rung it many times. Bill had the previous day's CCTV footage from the BART station delivered over to him and was pouring through reams of footage but with the crowds of people coming and going it was proving to be tedious and to his dismay there were a lot of men wearing black hats and coats on the footage and with no distinguishing feature to look out for, the guy who picked up the gun could be any of them!

Having got updates on their lack of progress Mike was feeling frustrated and went back into his office and sat down wearily. They had to catch a break soon! He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. It had been a very long day and Mike was starting to feel the strain. He knew that the more time that went by where they hadn't found Steve's gun the more likely it was that they would never find it at all. The guy could be heading out of the state and the gun could have already been used and could be at the bottom of the Bay by now. He tried not to be too negative but things were looking hopeless.

Knowing that they were not making much progress there, he decided that perhaps Steve might be their only hope of remembering something that could identify the culprit so sitting back up straight, Mike reached out and picked up his phone and dialled San Francisco General. While he waited for the phone to be answered, he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was ten past midnight. He knew it was unlikely that Steve was up to being asked questions at this hour of night but decided to ask anyway as he really did feel that time was of importance in the search for the missing gun. The main switchboard answered and Mike asked to be put through to the first floor nurses station. A nurse answered and Mike quickly explained.

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Mike Stone. My partner Steve Keller is in room 101. Listen, I know it's very late and he might be sleeping but something has come up and I really need to ask him some questions about this morning's incident. Do you think he'd be up to seeing me now for just a little while if I came over?"

Knowing what had just happened a short while ago, the nurse hesitated, not knowing quite how to explain what had happened to the Lieutenant so she spoke nervously.

"Let me just check with the Doctor, Lieutenant."

Dr. MacKenzie was standing at the nurses station counter writing up Steve's chart at the time so the nurse put Mike on hold and explained to the Doctor about Mike's request. The Doctor gestured for her to hand him the receiver and reluctantly took the call.

"Lieutenant Stone! This is Dr. MacKenzie. I'm afraid Steve won't be up to any visitors until the morning."

"Oh hi Doctor. Ok. I guess he's worn out. I figured he'd probably be asleep. I just thought I'd ring and ask."

Not wanting to hold back on Mike and figuring that he should at least be aware of what had happened to his partner, the Doctor continued.

"Listen Lieutenant, there was an incident a short while ago concerning Steve."

Mike's blood ran cold and he swallowed hard.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes he's fine but ... the numbness in his arm wore off while he was sleeping and by the time he woke up he was in a lot of pain. He rang the bell for the nurse but they were both occupied so he got out of bed to go looking for someone."

Again Mike almost froze on the other end of the phone.

"Dear God! Did he fall? Did he burst the stitches?"

"No ... on both counts. He was actually very careful. But I ... found him sitting in the doorway. He was in a great deal of pain from the arm and he was freezing cold. I'm not sure how long he'd been there."

Mike felt his hackles rise. He was angry for the hospital allowing that to happen but mostly he was angry with himself for having left Steve in the first place. If he had stayed he could have alerted the staff before the pain had gotten that bad.

"How was that allowed happen?" Mike asked unable to mask the anger in his voice.

"Lieutenant, I'm very sorry. You're absolutely right! It shouldn't happen in an ideal world but we're short-staffed and over budget and mistakes were made. I can assure you I'll be looking into the matter and trying to make sure it never happens again. You have my word on that!" the Doctor apologized profusely while at the same time glaring at the young nurse at the desk who had abandoned her post negligently.

Mike calmed down, realizing that it hadn't been the Doctor's fault and knowing from experience that being in charge of other personnel was not always easy. He was also grateful to the young Doctor for at least finding him when he did and looking after him.

"Well ... thank God you found him when you did! How is he now?"

"He's resting peacefully now, however he was in a great deal of pain. His vital signs were going through the roof so I couldn't wait for Dr. Santos so I ... I had to give him some morphine to control the pain. It's made him sleepy but he should at least rest comfortably for the rest of the night."

Mike rubbed a hand over his face, knowing the effect that would have on Steve and knowing that with morphine in his system he wouldn't be able to focus on anything much let alone remember anything about the guy who had been behind him on the escalator.

"Won't that make him sick again?" he asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm hoping not. I just gave him a very small dose but we'll be keeping a close eye on him throughout the night just in case. But I'm afraid he won't be able to answer your questions until the morning. I'm sorry Lieutenant."

"Ok, that's alright. I'll call to see him first thing in the morning and ... thanks for looking out for him."

"Sure ... don't worry! I'll keep him closely monitored tonight. He should be feeling much better tomorrow. I'll see you then Lieutenant. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Doc." Mike said and waited holding the receiver until he heard the click and dial tone that meant the Doctor had hung up.

He sat holding the phone for several seconds, frustrated by the amount of dead ends he seemed to be running into and inwardly still worried and concerned about Steve. Then feeling his fatigue and frustration boil over he slammed the receiver back on the phone and sat with his face in his hands. The door of his office had been open and the loud slam of the phone was heard by all those outside in the bullpen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mike's office and seen their Lieutenant looking tired and totally fed up. Bill Tanner looked at Norm Haasejian and the look they exchanged was one of sympathy and concern for their colleague. Norm was the first one to move and walking bravely towards Stone's office he knocked casually on the open door and as Mike looked up at him he entered the office.

"Is everything ok Mike?"

"NO! Everything is most definitely NOT ok Norm!"

Then realizing that his answer had come out a little too forcefully and also realizing that he shouldn't be taking out his frustrations on the burly detective standing in front of him he softened his tone and continued.

"I'm sorry Norm. I didn't mean to jump down your throat! Steve had an incident at the hospital after I left."

Noting Mike's concern, Norm quickly asked.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes he's alright but they had to dose him with morphine so I won't be able to ask him about the guy who was standing behind him on the escalator until tomorrow morning at the earliest. That's if he remembers anything about him at all! It's just so frustrating Norm! The longer it takes to find Steve's gun, the more chance there is that ... " Mike stopped mid sentence and looked at Norm dolefully. "Well, you're a smart guy Norm. You know the odds."

"Look Mike, we'll get the guy! And Steve's gun! We just need to catch a break that's all! You look exhausted Mike. You said yourself there's not much more we can do tonight. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow with fresh eyes we'll get the break we need. Huh?"

Mike smiled at the wisdom of his senior detective. Leaning back in his chair Norm had made a lot of sense.

"Yes, as much as it pains me to admit it, Norm you're right! There's not much more we can do tonight. And it has been a long day! Maybe a few hours sleep wouldn't be a bad idea! Send some of the men home will you? We'll start again first thing tomorrow. If there's any further developments ring me at home. It doesn't matter what time it is ok?"

"Sure Mike! You got it!"

Nodding his thanks at his colleague Mike stood up and crossed his office. Norm handed him his coat and hat and Mike wearily made his way through the bullpen feeling all his men's eyes burning a hole in his back as he went. As he reached the main door, Bill Tanner called out.

"Hey Mike! We'll get him. Everything will be ok. You'll see."

Mike turned and smiled at Bill and all his men appreciating their support and positive words and nodding his appreciation he turned back and headed out the door. Reaching his car, Mike started the engine and headed for home, hoping against hope that tomorrow would see things taking a turn for the better, both with Steve and the case of the missing gun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who are still following and reading this story and for the kind words about it.  
**

**Merely**** as a point of interest, anyone who has the episode Rampage on DVD will notice that I have used the exact characters who were on the escalator in the episode, in my story. Of course they remain the property of Quinn Martin. I have merely borrowed them and given them a different purpose in my story.**

**To the reviewer gemhornet, thank you for taking the time to review and for your constructive criticism. I am sorry that you feel I overuse my adverbs and that you feel they detract from my story. Personally speaking, I can't see how they do that much harm but I respect your opinion and I am sorry if you feel that aspects of my writing are not up to standard. I think we all know how difficult it is with life being so hectic these days, to find the time to write and post here on the site. I use most of the little free time I have to myself to write these stories and I always try to update them regularly so as not to keep people waiting too long for updates. Therefore it kind of saddens me to think that despite the amount of time I put into my stories and the amount of research I do on them, that people feel they are not written well but I have genuinely tried to improve my punctuation and my grammar and my writing in general since starting to write here and I am still constantly striving to improve. Perhaps I do get a little caught up in my stories and writing the chapters as fast and as enthusiastically as I tend to, does not perhaps help my cause. So again, I would ask you all to bear in mind that I am striving to do my best and I apologize to those who feel I could do better. Here is chapter ten and apologies that it is quite a long one!  
**

Chapter 10

While Steve slept mostly all through the night, on three or four occasions he was vaguely aware of a nurse bustling around him and taking his pulse and checking his bandages. On each occasion he had opened his eyes drowsily but the room was darkened and all he saw was a blurred silhouette. His head was swimming from the effects of the morphine and while he thought he heard the nurse speaking to him a couple of times he never had been able to make out her words or felt able to respond so each time he had merely let his heavy eyelids close again and pull him back to blissful unconsciousness.

However this time when he felt the familiar sensation of someone taking his pulse, his head felt a little clearer so he opened his eyes more warily and immediately winced at the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window blinds. After a couple of seconds his eyes adjusted to the brightness and turning his head to his right he saw an older kindly looking nurse smiling at him.

"Well, good morning young man! How are you feeling today?"

The fog in Steve's head definitely seemed to be lifting and this time he felt lucid enough to answer. He wasn't sure how long he had been out for and it was bothering him.

"Ok ... I think ... how long have I been asleep for?"

The nurse smiled again knowing how the effects of the morphine he had been administered could disorient and sympathizing with the fuzzy after effect that it almost always left behind in the patient.

"You've slept on and off for just around six hours now but you woke a good few times during the night. You looked at me but you didn't seem to know what I was saying. Morphine can make you feel very dazed and confused. Is your head feeling any clearer this morning?"

"Yeah ... but it's still a little fuzzy."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No ... my arm feels numb."

"Good, well they're trying to keep it that way for the time being." Then looking slightly embarrassed she continued." Mr. Keller, I want to apologize sincerely for the negligence of my nursing staff last night. Believe me when I say that the nurse in question has been fully reprimanded and the incident will not be repeated. Personal issues should always be conducted outside of duty hours. You should not have been left unattended to in your condition and I cannot apologize enough."

Steve hated fuss and felt slightly guilty at the fact that the nurse in question had gotten into hot water as a direct result of the fact that he had left his bed.

"These things happen. I'm sure she never meant any harm by her actions. Please don't be too harsh on her. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed anyway. It was a stupid thing to do. I could have done more harm than good."

The staff nurse smiled warmly at Steve, amazed by his lack of ill will, considering the amount of pain he had been in, and also by his instant acceptance and forgiveness of the situation. Most patients would be livid at the lapse in their care but this young man was not only hoping that the nurse in question was not punished harshly but also seemed to be trying to take the blame for something he had little control over. Tucking his blankets carefully around him and making sure he was comfortable the friendly nurse spoke again.

"Mr. Keller, you are hardly to blame for trying to seek help for the pain you were in last night but I thank you for your understanding and your graciousness. I must admit, it is a most refreshing change. Now, are you feeling nauseous or do you think you could manage some breakfast for me?"

"No ... I feel ok and yeah, I think I could try something light. Am I allowed coffee?"

"Would you like coffee?"

Steve's face lit up even at the mention of his favourite beverage.

"Hmmmmm ... yeah, I'd kill for a cup."

The nurse laughed a hearty laugh.

"Well, I can assure you there is no need for such drastic action! I'll bring you a pot full with your breakfast! I won't be long." and with that she left the room to attend to breakfast for the young man who had just won over her affections by his easy-going and gracious manner.

Steve was once more left alone with his thoughts. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes with his good hand to try to clear the rest of the fog that was lingering in his brain and made a mental note to himself that he had to try to avoid ever needing morphine again for a considerable time at the very least. He stared out the window at the San Francisco skyline, this time bathed in early morning sunlight. The sky was a perfect blue with not a cloud in sight and Steve suddenly wished that he was out there enjoying it instead of being cooped up in this sterile room attached to wires and drips.

The next thing that drew his attention was his heavily bandaged arm that lay numb and useless across his chest. It was such a strange feeling only being able to feel one arm and while in some ways Steve was kind of getting used to the feeling, it rendered him practically useless for most everyday tasks which only served to depress and frustrate him.

His next thought was of Mike and how he was getting on down at Bryant Street. Knowing Mike he had probably spent the night at the office tracking down leads and Steve hoped that the Captain or at the very least one of the guys had persuaded him to go home and at least get some sleep. He had looked very tired earlier and it occurred to him that Mike had been in the hospital with him since he had arrived yesterday morning and he was annoyed with himself for being the cause of Mike's fatigue.

Next he thought of his gun! He wondered to himself why that was the last thing that had come to his mind considering it was the one thing he was most worried about but trying to reason it out, he figured it was probably because he didn't want to think about it and Mike had advised him not to.

Before he had a chance to think any more of his missing gun, he was saved, as the door opened and the kindly nurse came in carrying a breakfast tray and smiling broadly at Steve.

"Breakfast is served and the coffee is hot!"

Placing it on his hospital tray, she then came around the side of the bed to Steve. She had the warmest smile that Steve had ever seen and in that instant it occurred to him what a great nurse she was. Her warm smile brightened the dreary hospital room and her caring nature and her upbeat attitude was almost infectious. Having felt miserable and depressed only seconds before he found himself cheering up in spite of himself. The aroma of the coffee filled the room and it also managed to lift his spirits.

"Now young man, let's get you sitting up!" the nurse said as she gently took his good arm to help him.

But feeling embarrassed at needing help he blushed and flustered.

"That's ok I think I can manage."

The nurse was used to such reactions and quickly made Steve more at ease with the situation.

"Now, now. We don't want you jarring that arm of yours. Besides, you're going to have to accept that just for a short time you're going to need some help while that arm is out of action."

Steve had to accept that she was right and with her help he was soon sitting up and she was placing pillows behind him and plumping them up until he was sitting comfortably. Then she brought the tray up close to him.

"I didn't know how strong you liked your coffee but after the morphine last night, I decided to make it medium strong in case it upset your stomach. I hope that's ok."

"That will be fine, thank you." Steve answered, his eyes not leaving the tray.

The tray had an array of things on it. There were eggs and bacon, toast and orange juice and a full pot of coffee. Steve didn't know where to start and it did look tasty but although he was feeling a little hungry he wasn't sure if he would be able to eat everything. Seeing Steve's worried expression, the nurse realized what he was thinking and quickly dispelled his concerns.

"Don't worry. You don't have to eat it all. Just eat what you can. Be careful with the hot coffee though. With your arm numbed if you spill any on it you won't feel it scalding you. Here let me pour it for you. "

The nurse poured him some coffee.

"Do you need me to do anything else for you?"

"No, I think I can manage from here, thank you."

The nurse grabbed the bell and put it on the bed beside her patient and then as she turned to leave she called back.

"If you need anything else just ring the bell. Enjoy!"

Steve picked up the cup of coffee and savoured the aroma that wafted up towards him. He took a mouthful and swallowed it slowly. The brown reviving liquid tasted good and he hoped the caffeine kick would help perk up his foggy brain aswell. Next he reached for a slice of toast and crunched it slowly and then picking up his knife he suddenly realized that cutting his bacon one-handed was going to prove challenging. As he tried to figure out how to manage it, the door to his room opened and a rather tired looking Dr. MacKenzie entered.

"Well, you look a whole lot better than the last time I saw you Steve. And you're eating too! I'd say that was a big improvement. I take it there were no ill effects from the morphine shot then?" the Doctor asked coming around the side of the bed and studying Steve closely.

"No ... my head just feels a little foggy still, that's all."

"Well, that's to be expected. I'm sorry I had to resort to the morphine Steve but you were in a great deal of pain last night. I really had no other choice. I'm glad it didn't make you sick though. Your partner was worried about that too so he'll be happy to hear you fared ok. "

"Did Mike call?"

"Yes, last night just after the incident. He said he needed to ask you some questions but you were fairly out of it by that stage so I had to tell him to come back this morning instead. It wouldn't surprise me if he was on his way here as we speak. He said he would be here first thing."

Hearing that Mike needed to ask him some questions made Steve feel uneasy. He wondered if it was to do with his gun and his mind started racing. The Doctor took his pulse and checked his dressings quickly but didn't want to disturb his patient from eating so he didn't check him any further. Then stifling a yawn, the Doctor spoke again.

"My double shift is over Steve so I won't be back on duty until tomorrow morning. But Dr. Santos will be calling by later to top up the local anesthetic and Dr Montgomery said he would drop by at lunchtime to check the wound personally so you'll be in good hands while I'm gone. I think you've already met Staff Nurse Nicholls. She runs a tight ship so there'll be no more incidents like last night and she's very nice so she'll take good care of you. Try to rest and take it easy. I've left instructions that if you manage to eat and drink enough up to dinnertime, they can disconnect the IV so I'll leave you now to eat up and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Doc."

Just as the Doctor turned to leave, and Steve picked up his fork again to eat, the door opened again and Mike Stone appeared looking concerned and frazzled. Seeing Steve sitting up and with food in front of him, Mike's facial expression visibly changed and the worry that had been there seconds earlier seemed to fade almost instantly and instead he smiled broadly.

"Well, buddy boy! You look good! I was worried after what happened last night. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling ok Mike. Stop worrying will you? " Steve teased hating to be the cause of concern for the older detective and once more feeling guilty as he could see the toll in Mike's face that the last twenty-fours had taken on him.

"We were just talking about you Lieutenant." Dr. MacKenzie chimed in." I was telling your partner here that you were probably on your way in to see him. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, there's a bed at home with my name on it and it has been a long forty-eight hour shift!"

Both Mike and Steve thanked and said goodbye to the Doctor and as they watched him leave Mike removed his coat and hat and placed them on the end of Steve's bed. Then pulling the chair over beside the bed he continued to watch Steve closely, not fully convinced by his usual "I'm ok" routine. Steve could feel Mike watching him and felt slightly uneasy under his partner's studious glare. He started hacking at the bacon with his fork and Mike laughed and picking up Steve's knife and taking the fork from Steve's hand, Mike spoke through his laughter.

"Are you trying to eat it or kill it? Here let me cut it for you."

That made Steve laugh too and he gratefully let Mike cut the eggs and bacon into manageable sized pieces then Mike handed the fork back to Steve.

"Here! It's good to see that you feel like eating again. You sure you're alright after last night?" Then feeling annoyed again as he thought about Steve sitting in the doorway with no-one to come to his aid he added angrily." Where were the nurses anyway? You could have fallen on that arm of yours and done more damage to it! I should have stayed last night for all the good heading to the office did! At least there would have been someone here keeping an eye on you!"

Seeing Mike getting angry Steve swallowed the piece of bacon he had been chewing and dropping his fork back onto the plate he reached over and patted Mike's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Easy Tiger! It was just one of those things. Everything turned out ok and there was no permanent harm done. No need to dwell on it ok? I take it the leads you were talking about yesterday didn't pan out huh? We're no closer to finding it are we?"

Mike shook his head sadly wishing more than anything that he could have had a different answer for his partner.

"No, we're still no closer to finding the guy who has your gun, but ... you might be able to help us more with that buddy boy!"

Steve looked curiously at Mike.

"How?"

Mike smiled at his partner. He definitely was starting to look better but he needed to eat. Mike decided that the questions could wait for a few more minutes so he patted Steve's shoulder and handed him his fork again.

"Eat first! Then I'll explain everything. Ok?"

Steve was dying to know what Mike had to ask him about but he'd seen that determined look on his partner's face before and knew that he would have to eat before Mike would open up so slightly reluctantly he started eating more of what was on his plate. He was finding it hard going but he had eaten half of what was on his plate and drank his juice and he was on his second cup of coffee when he noticed Mike eyeing up the toast that Steve hadn't touched. Steve smiled to himself.

"You can eat some of that toast if you want. I'm starting to feel full. And there's plenty of coffee still in the pot too. Help yourself Mike."

Mike looked at Steve and then again at the pile of toast on the tray. He had left quickly this morning without breakfast and was starting to feel very hungry.

"Are you sure? You should be eating it you know! Not me!"

"Honest Mike, I'm struggling with what I have here. I'm not going to have it so it's just going to go to waste. Go on, take it!"

"Alright. In that case, I guess it would be ok " and picking up a piece of the toast he started to eat.

Steve watched him devour the toast hungrily and smiled.

"You didn't have breakfast this morning did you?"

"No. I left in a hurry this morning. I was ... worried about you after the incident last night!" Mike admitted between bites.

Steve was starting to feel guilty again that Mike was not taking care of himself, all because of him.

"Mike did you stay at the office all last night?"

Seeing the concern on Steve's face, Mike knew what the young man was thinking and moved quickly to ease his concerns.

"No! I went home and got some sleep so you can stop worrying! And anyway shouldn't it be my job to worry about you seeing as you're the one in the hospital bed? Huh hotshot?" Mike teased playfully swatting at Steve's shoulder but inwardly grateful for the young man's concern none the less.

Steve chuckled.

"Ok, point taken!" and once more he continued to eat more of what was on his plate.

The two men ate in silence for the next few minutes. Steve had eaten most of the eggs and bacon but he was struggling to swallow his last mouthful. Seeing Steve having difficulty Mike handed him his cup of coffee and he took it and washed the last piece down. Then he put down his fork and laying back against the pillows he pushed the tray away from him with his good hand.

"Ok, I'm done. I can't eat anymore!"

"Well, you did good buddy boy. Just relax now and take it easy."

With that Mike moved the tray down to the end of the bed. Seeing as he had managed to eat so well, Mike didn't want the young man staring at whatever was left uneaten on the tray and possibly making himself queasy. As he did that Steve asked eagerly.

"So ... what did you want to ask me?"

Mike had intended to wait a while until Steve had a chance to digest what he had just eaten before starting the questions but seeing how keen Steve was he relented.

"Ok buddy boy. Well we have an eye-witness that puts our guy or at least someone who fits his description, on the escalator when the incident happened!"

Steve sat up a little straighter when he heard that.

"That's great Mike! Can they give us a description of what he looks like?"

"Well, that's just it Steve. He was ahead of her so all she saw was his back and she didn't see him picking up the gun so she can't help us identify him."

Steve's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"So we're back to square one!"

"Maybe not Steve! You see she says that he was standing right behind you!"

"Behind me?"

"Yes, practically looking over your shoulder so you might have the answer to what he looks like buried somewhere in that memory of yours buddy boy!" Mike teased tapping Steve's temple gently.

"Do you think he's our guy?"

"Well ... He saw you drop the gun first hand. He would have seen you pursue Stahlbecker and he would have had plenty of time to double back at the top of the escalator, go down the stairwell, pick up the gun and leave while everyone else was still in shock at what had just happened. Now it could just be a coincidence that he fits the description of our man but ... well you know me buddy boy!"

"You don't believe in coincidences!"

"Exactly!"

Steve thought back to the incident yesterday morning and tried to remember who had been behind him. He had been focussed on Stahlbecker and the lady he was holding and couldn't remember anything about who had been behind him. Not wanting to disappoint Mike he felt himself panic slightly so more nervously than he intended he stammered.

"Mike! I was watching Stahlbecker and his hostage. I ... I don't think I looked at who was behind me!"

Seeing Steve getting anxious Mike quickly spoke to calm the young man down.

"Ok now. Take it easy. I know you don't think you saw him but the mind is an amazing thing. Now you've seen me get information from people at crime scenes that they didn't realize that they'd noticed haven't you? Now you know how this works. I want you to lie back, close your eyes and relax and think about yesterday morning. Ok?"

Steve nodded and did what he was told. He remembered only too well how amazed he always was when Mike gleaned information from victims about the perps that they hadn't been aware that they had seen and on numerous occasions that information had led to arrests over the time he had worked with Mike. He knew that Mike was good at getting people to remember things but he was still anxious and felt his pulse begin to race and his breathing quicken.

Mike saw the change in his partner and placed a calming hand on his shoulder causing Steve to open his eyes again and look at Mike.

"Take it easy Steve. If you don't remember anything then that's ok but you're the most observant person I know Steve! I have every faith that you saw something that will help us nail this creep so trust me now. Ok?"

Steve nodded again and felt a little easier. Closing his eyes again he slowed his breathing down and listened to Mike.

"Ok, remember when we were on the platform. Stahlbecker bolted and you chased after him. You chased him onto the escalator. Did you have to get through people to reach him?"

Steve thought back carefully trying really hard to visualize the scene again in his head. Almost breathlessly he responded.

"Yeah, I had to get past a couple of people. But I was focussed on not losing sight of Stahlbecker."

"Ok Steve. What happened next?"

"He grabbed the lady in the blue coat. He had a knife to her throat."

Steve swallowed hard when he remembered that moment. It was a cops worst fear when hostages were involved. One wrong move and you could be responsible for that person's death. It was a situation he always dreaded time and time again. Seeing Steve's reaction to that memory and knowing how Steve felt about those situations Mike moved things along to get his mind off that one aspect.

"Ok, aside from what you're watching what do you notice around you Steve?"

Steve squinted his eyes tighter hoping it would make things clearer in his mind.

"White gloves!"

"White gloves?" Mike repeated slightly confused.

"Yeah, the lady he's holding. She's wearing white gloves. She's holding his arm. The one with the knife. I see the white gloves. She was really scared Mike! And Stahlbecker had a crazy look in his eye! "

Steve was focussing too much on the traumatic incident he was witnessing and reliving in his head. Mike had to get him past it.

"Ok, Steve. I know. But look behind them! Can you see anything?"

Steve thought harder. The knife. The scared hostage. A movement! Yes he did remember something!

"Yes! Mike. I do remember something. There was a man behind them. He had long hair and a beard. He moved a few steps up away from Stahlbecker when he saw the knife. He almost barged straight into ... an elderly couple that were behind him!"

Mike smiled proudly. It was working. Steve was now focussing on the bigger picture. Now he just had to get him aware of what was going on behind him!

"That's very good Steve. Now, think hard buddy boy. Do you remember any movement or reaction behind you?"

Steve was totally immersed in the memory by now. He thought about the scene again. Still the uncertainty of what Stahlbecker's intentions were, gripped his heart. The woman's terrified face. He tried to focus on what was going on behind him and then he remembered a slight push! His breath almost caught in his throat and Mike noticed it immediately.

"Steve? What is it? Do you remember something?"

"Yes, I ... I think so ... he pushed me!"

"Who did Steve? The man behind you?"

"Yeah, he was panicking and ... he tried to jostle past me! I put out my hand and stopped him and I told him to ... stay back! I spoke to him Mike!"

Steve's eyes jolted open and he stared at Mike amazed that he had forgotten that fact and that Mike had helped him to remember it. Mike was beaming proudly at his partner but he needed to keep the momentum going.

"That's good work buddy boy. You're doing great! But we need to keep that thought going. Close your eyes again and I want you to think really hard buddy boy! Did you look at him when you spoke to him?" Mike asked hopefully.

Steve thought about that moment again and a very brief picture of a face flashed before his eyes but he had only glanced at him.

"Yes, I glanced at him but I only saw him for a few seconds Mike!" Steve answered feeling panicked again that he wouldn't be able to remember enough about him to help identify him seeing as he only got a quick sideways glance at him.

"Ok. Ok now. A glance is all we need. What do you remember about him?" Anything at all buddy boy. Had he facial hair?"

Steve squinted hard again forcing his brain to recall his face again however briefly.

"No ... he was clean-shaven."

As another quick glimpse of the guy's face flashed before his eyes, Steve added excitedly.

"Glasses! Mike he was wearing dark rimmed glasses and he had shifty, beady eyes! He had a white shirt I think or ... a top. It was visible under his coat! "

The more he remembered about the guy the more details came back to him.

"He was holding something in his right hand. It was ... like a leather document wallet. The one that zips most of the way around. It was plain black but I didn't see any distinguishing marks on it!"

For the moment that was all he could remember but he felt proud of himself for remembering that much. Opening his eyes he looked at Mike who was looking equally proud of his partner. The older detective was beaming from ear to ear and Steve blushed slightly under Mike's gaze. Things had gone better than Mike could have hoped for.

"You did real good buddy boy! Do you think you could give the sketch artist a description of him that would help us, if I got him down here?"

"I can try Mike! I only saw him for a few seconds so I don't know how accurate it would be but I'll give it a shot if you think it will help!"

"That all I ask Steve. Ok, before we leave it, is there anything else you can think of that might help us find this guy? Anything at all?"

Steve thought one last time. There was something else! Something that was bothering him! Something he remembered seeing but he couldn't quite recall exactly what it was.

"I'm not sure. I think there was something else but I can't seem to ... remember what it was ..."

Mike felt that perhaps he had pushed Steve too far and that maybe he was getting tired and he didn't want the young man over stressing about it so he intervened.

"Ok, Steve. It's alright. You've given us plenty to work with. Whatever it is will come back to you when it's ready to! I think I might just go and ring Lee and see if he's found the lady Stahlbecker was holding yet! Ok?"

The colour drained from Steve's face at Mike's words and he grabbed Mike's arm as if he'd just seen a ghost. His sudden movement and the pallor of his skin alarmed Mike and he grabbed Steve's shoulders.

"STEVE! What's the matter? Are you ok? Is your arm hurting? Talk to me buddy boy? ... STEVE? "


	11. Chapter 11

**A Cut Above The Rest**

**A/N : Thanks to all my readers for your kind words and continued support. It is much appreciated. **

**To gemhornet, thank you for clarifying your review. I know you only meant to help me improve my writing and that there was no hurt intended. My biggest flaw is that at times I am oversensitive and take things too personally and I do appreciate your kind words about my story. Thank you.  
**

Chapter 11

Steve seemed to be lost in the moment and Mike became increasingly alarmed.

"STEVE! What's wrong?"

"That's ... it!" Steve stammered. " I remember ... He had an unusual ring Mike! "

Thinking that something had been wrong with Steve, Mike processed what Steve had just said and let out the breath he had been holding.

"STEVE ! Don't do that! You almost scared the life out of me! I thought there was something wrong with you! "

Steve looked at Mike and saw how shook he was and felt guilty for worrying him but the memory of the ring had come to him out of left field and he had tried to focus on what it looked like without allowing himself to get distracted. But seeing his partner shaken from the incident he mumbled apologetically.

"Sorry Mike! You just reminded me about it when you said you were going to "ring" Lee. I ... I didn't mean to scare you."

Steve looked down at the covers embarrassed, the picture of the ring still vivid in his memory. Mike had calmed down, relieved that Steve was ok and knowing that he had to get him to tell him about the ring while he still clearly remembered it. Mike patted Steve on the shoulder and smiled warmly to show the young man in the bed that he wasn't mad at him.

"Ok, ok now. I know you didn't. It's alright. Tell me about the ring."

Steve perked up and didn't have to be asked twice.

"It was very unusual Mike. It was really shiny gold, it had a wide band and it had an engraving of a lion's head on it! I remember it caught my eye when I dropped the gun. He was holding the handrail and I put my gun on the handrail and it slid down it onto the stairwell ... I looked down at it as it fell and that's when I saw his ring! I don't know why I didn't remember it sooner! Sorry Mike."

"That's alright. Sometime memories get buried and have to be triggered to be remembered."

Steve chuckled at that, causing Mike to look curiously at him.

"What's so funny buddy boy?"

"You need to be careful Mike! You're starting to sound like Lenny!"

Mike swatted at the young man teasingly.

"Oh I am, am I?" and then continued, chuckling himself too "I guess it did sound like something he'd say alright! Ok hotshot! Point taken! Now tell me more about the ring. Was it a wedding ring?"

Steve closed his eyes again picturing the ring again in his mind as he had seen it the previous morning. Then opening them again he looked confidently at Mike.

"No, that was the other unusual thing about it Mike! He wore it on the index finger of his left hand"

"That is slightly unusual ! Are you sure that's the finger he wore it on?"

"Yes, positive Mike! I remember it clearly!"

"Well, that expands our possibilities. Maybe it was custom-made or maybe someone at the BART station might recognize the ring and associate it with our guy! When I get the sketch artist down to you get him to draw the ring too will you?"

Steve nodded, suddenly feeling tired after all the memory searching and after his first proper meal since all this happened. He slumped back against the pillows and rubbed his hand over his face. Mike noticed the sudden fatigue and knew his partner needed to rest.

"You look tired! But you did real good buddy boy! You've helped a great deal! Now lie down and get some well-earned rest and give that food a chance to settle. I have to go and make some phone calls. Will you be ok for a few minutes until I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Mike. Go ahead!"

Mike patted Steve's arm proudly and leaving his coat and hat still at the end of Steve's bed, he headed out of the room. Steve stifled a yawn and carefully lay back down making sure not to jostle his arm in the process. He thought about the guy who had been behind him again! Just a fleeting glance yet it amazed him how much Mike had gotten him to remember. He didn't recognize the guy or feel that he had met him before and while he had very shifty eyes he looked like just another normal commuter. Why would he have taken his gun? The answer to that question was way too numerous to even contemplate and Steve's tired foggy brain just didn't want to think about the reason at that moment in time. Once more the window drew his attention and he longed to be out in the fresh air and not cooped up in the stuffy hospital room. His stomach felt full but thankfully not nauseous. As he waited for Mike to return he figured it wouldn't be any harm to close his eyes for a few seconds and rest them but when he did he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Outside Mike raced down the corridor to a public payphone. He finally felt like they were making progress and he was proud of Steve for remembering as much as he did and for managing to eat something at last. Rooting in his trouser pocket he pulled out a dime and putting it in the slot he picked up the receiver. Dialling the number carefully, seconds later a deep voice answered.

"Hello, Homicide! Haasejian speaking."

"Norm, it's Mike. Listen, I think we've got that break you talked about. Steve remembered what that guy looked like. I need you to get that sketch artist ... oh what was his name again? ... "

"You mean Brad?" Norm helped out.

"Yes that's him! I need you to get a hold of him and bring him down here to Steve. He's in room 101, up on the first floor. Steve's going to work with him to try to get us a facial likeness that we can pass around and see does anyone recognize him. He also remembered that the guy wore an unusual ring. Could be that it was custom-made. We'll get Brad to draw a picture of it from Steve's description and I'll get you to check around the local jewellers and see if it rings any bells. I want you to get Bill to take those CCTV footage pictures back to the lab and see can they make out a gold ring on the index finger of the left hand of the guy picking up the gun. At least then we'd know that we've got the right man in our sights. Have you got all that Norm?"

"Yeah, I'll get right to it Mike! Oh and Lee wants to talk with you. Hold on for a second!"

The line went silent for a few moments as Mike held on and the voice of Lee Lessing came on the line."

"Hey Mike."

"Hi Lee. Have you had any luck getting in touch with Stahlbecker's hostage yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not Mike. Her phone isn't being answered. I have an address for her though so I'm going to go over there and see if I can talk to her face to face instead. I'll keep you posted. Mike, how's Steve doing?"

"He's doing ok. Just starting to get a little fed up at this stage, I think. His arm is completely numbed so he's not in any pain for now. But they say it will be sore and out of action for a little while and I'd say he's going to be stuck here for a good few days which is not going to sit well with him. But I'll tell him you were asking for him Lee. Listen, he's actually doing fairly well at the minute so I think I might go with you to talk to that lady. Hold tight there and I'll join you in about twenty minutes. Ok?"

"Sure Mike. I'll see you soon."

Mike said goodbye and hung up the phone. He didn't like leaving Steve on his own in the hospital but right now he just needed to rest anyway and with all the new developments Mike wanted to be close at hand to make sure they got results so making up his mind he headed back down to Steve's room. As he entered he went to speak and then noticed that Steve had his eyes closed so instead he quietly approached the bed to check if Steve was sleeping. Steve's breathing was steady and even and he looked peaceful however Mike felt slightly torn. He didn't want to just leave without telling him but he didn't want to have to wake him either. Luckily that choice was taken out of his hands as the nurse entered just at that minute pulling a noisy trolley with her, causing Steve to wake with a start.

Opening his eyes, he looked around drowsily to find the source of the alarming noise and saw the smiling nurse at the end of his bed with the noisy trolley and Mike just to his right smiling at him too. The nurse spoke first.

"Sorry for waking you Mr. Keller! Some of these trolleys should have been replaced years ago but they refuse to buy us new ones! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok thanks. Just a bit tired ... I guess."

"Well that's to be expected. You've been through the mill the last twenty-four hours." Then noticing the food tray, her smile got even wider." My! You have eaten well. The Doctor will be pleased. I'm afraid we have to change your dressings now though but it won't take long and then you can get back to sleep."

Mike could see how uneasy Steve became at the mention of changing the dressings and felt guilty leaving just yet so pulling the chair close again he sat down and tried to distract him from what the nurse was about to do.

"Steve! I got through to the office. Norm is going to bring Brad down to see you in a while to try to sketch a description for us. Are you up to that?"

The distraction worked and instead of watching the nurse intently prepare the dressings and the various creams on the trolley, he turned towards Mike at the sound of Mike's voice and answered him.

"Yeah, that's fine Mike."

With that the nurse started to attend to Steve's arm. As she undid the sling and the inital bandages she watched her patient closely.

"Is your arm still numbed? You're not in any pain are you?"

"No, it's still numb. There's no pain." Steve stated but realizing that the nurse had picked up on his sudden nervousness he decided that he had better explain his sudden unease.

"It's just that the last time it was cleaned even though it was numbed I could feel the tugging and it felt kind of strange."

Understanding, the nurse smiled warmly and patted his good arm.

"I know, it's not pleasant but it won't take long. Just bear with me and we'll be done before you know it. Don't worry!"

Mike sympathized with the young man in the bed and felt himself get slightly anxious as he hadn't seen Steve's arm stitched up yet. As the last bandage was undone, the nurse carefully peeled the dressing away from the stitches. Again it pulled slightly and Steve audibly sucked in a breath and closed his eyes and winced. Mike swallowed hard when he saw the dark sutures along Steve's forearm and instinctively grabbed Steve's hand as a show of support. Steve opened his eyes as he felt Mike's touch and saw him looking at what the nurse was doing. He followed Mike's gaze and saw the sutures himself again and looked away just as quick, as it bothered him.

The nurse started to clean the stitches and Steve started to breathe more heavily. Involuntarily he squeezed Mike's hand and he shuddered a little. He couldn't feel the cleaning as such and there was no pain but he could feel pressure on his arm and remembering the terrible pain from the previous evening his mind was racing. He could imagine how much it would sting only for the numbness and he started to feel a little light-headed. Mike felt the squeeze of his hand and looked at Steve who was staring at the ceiling looking a little flaky and distressed. He felt the slight shudder that racked his body and feeling alarmed, Mike lightly touched the nurse's shoulder and alerted her to the fact that he was worried about his partner.

The nurse looked up from her work and seeing Mike's worried face, she looked at Steve and her nursing instincts kicked in. Momentarily dropping the cotton wool she was holding she stood up and came around the side of the bed.

"Mr. Keller? Are you ok? Talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling?"

Turning his head to her voice and opening his eyes he blinked them as if to clear his vision, as spots were now alarmingly swimming before his eyes.

"Feel a little ... dizzy ..." he stammered.

"Ok, Mr. Keller. Breathe nice and slowly for me. "

Turning to Mike, the kindly nurse issued some instructions.

"Could you please open the window a little for me? And could you wet one of those cloths for me too please?" the nurse said pointing to a packet of sterile cloths on the top of the trolley.

Releasing Steve's hand for the time being, Mike raced to the window and opened it a little and immediately the fresh morning sea breeze made its way past him into the room. Mike only realized in that moment how warm and stifling the room had been before and didn't blame Steve for feeling dizzy.

Next he hurried back to the trolley and removed one cloth from its packet. From where he now stood at the trolley he glanced up and saw the full extent of the repair on Steve's arm. Mike was not a squeamish person thankfully but he was alarmed at the sight of it none the less. He had seen the wound when it was gaping open in the ER but seeing it stitched up fully, made him realize how deeply and badly he had been cut by Stahlbecker's knife and it scared him to remember how close his partner had come to bleeding to death. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he went quickly to the sink and soaked the cloth with cool water and wringing it out he raced back to Steve and the nurse.

The nurse gratefully accepted it and placed it across Steve's forehead. The cool compress felt good to Steve and the fresh air from the window had reached him and that too helped. The nurse had managed to get him breathing more slowly and once she was happy that he was a little better, she quickly returned to the wound not wanting to leave it exposed for too long. Mike resumed his position at Steve's side and spoke encouragingly.

"Ok, buddy boy. It's almost done now. Don't worry."

Steve once more looked at Mike, grateful for his support but also he felt a little embarrassed by his obvious squeamishness and was inwardly annoyed with himself for not handling the situation better.

The nurse resumed the cleaning and redressing, but she was hurrying this time as she didn't want Steve to start feeling queasy, especially seeing as he had just managed to eat his first proper meal. Within a few minutes she had her work finished and a new dressing in place and had rebandaged it expertly. Looking up at Steve she spoke encouragingly.

"Mr. Keller, the good news is, that the wound is fine. There's no redness and the discharge is still clear so everything's fine with it. Dr. Montgomery will be pleased when he checks it later."

"Well, that is good news! Isn't it buddy boy?"

Steve just nodded, inwardly feeling that the only good news would be if it wasn't there at all and he was not stuck in the hospital as he was, feeling lousy! But the dizziness had improved and he was relieved that the nurse had finished attending to the wound. After she had replaced the sling, she removed the cold compress feeling that it was no longer necessary. Steve thanked the nurse and asked if he could sit up a little. Between Mike and the nurse they soon had him sitting up and comfortably propped up by pillows. The room had noticeably cooled down and Steve was grateful for the flow of fresh air that was now filling the room.

Mike smiled at his partner and spoke.

"Steve. I was going to ask if you'd mind me heading down to the office for a while? There's a few more leads I want to follow up but if you'd prefer that I stay, that's ok too buddy boy."

"No, no. That's fine Mike. You go ahead. I'm ok. Actually I just feel really tired. Do you think Norm could hold off until lunchtime to bring Brad in? I really just want to sleep for a while Mike ..."

Mike could see how fatigued the young man was and agreed that sleep was the best thing for him right now.

"Sure Steve. I'll tell him. You get some rest and I'll be back later on, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Mike. I'll see you."

Mike said goodbye to the nurse who smiled warmly back at him and then giving Steve's good arm one last affectionate squeeze, he picked up his coat and hat and left the room.

As soon as he left, the nurse pulled the blinds to darken the room, but left the window ajar just a small bit to allow the fresh air to enter. Then returning to Steve she tucked his blankets around him and spoke quietly.

"Now get some rest! Nurses Orders! I'll see you're not disturbed until the Doctors come around at noon. If you need me for anything just ring the bell."

Even as the nurse was speaking to him, Steve's eyelids were already closing. He really felt totally drained and longed for some peace and quiet. He just wanted to sleep peacefully and pain-free for a couple of hours and he hoped that after that he'd feel more human again. Before the nurse had left the room, Steve was already fast asleep. Staff Nurse Nicholls came around the side of the bed and took Steve's pulse. Noting that it was slow and steady, she smiled at the sleeping young man and left the room, closing the door quietly as she went.

**Meanwhile...**

Mike made his way down to his car and drove off to Bryant Street somewhat more subdued than before. Although they had more leads to pursue, Mike couldn't get the image of Steve's stitched up arm out of his head. He began to worry about how sore it would be when they stopped numbing it, and also was feeling anxious about whether there would be nerve damage, considering the depth and length of the wound. He drove somewhat distractedly but managed to get to the office in one piece, despite a few other drivers beeping their horns at him on a couple of occasions.

Making his way up to the bullpen, he entered and was met immediately by a very excitable Bill Tanner.

"Mike! It's him! The lab boys managed to pull a clear picture of the guy's left hand off the CCTV footage and you were right! He has an unusual gold ring on his index finger! It has to be the guy that was behind Steve who took his gun!"

Mike heard what Bill said and he was pleased that finally things were taking a turn for the better in the case of the missing gun. Patting his detective's shoulder he smiled warmly.

"Good work Bill! Do you have the picture there?"

Bill retrieved the picture from off his desk and handed it to his Lieutenant. There as clear as day was the gold ring and engraved in the middle was a picture of a lion's head! Now all they had to do was ID the guy to solve this thing once and for all!

Next Norm Haasejian came walking into the bullpen and seeing his Lieutenant he quickly walked towards him, slightly nervous about the news he had to impart but bravely he continued.

"Mike, I went down to see Brad. I'm afraid he's not free until after lunchtime. I told him it was important but he insisted the earliest he could go down to the hospital to see Steve was after two o'clock! I'm sorry Mike!"

Haasejian braced himself for a telling off or at the very least a Stone glare but instead Mike mumbled.

"That's ok Norm. Two o'clock is fine! Just make sure he goes then ok?"

Norm hadn't expected that answer and stood there amazed wondering if this was some sort of imposter in their midst. Not able to let it go he added.

"You're not mad Mike?"

"No ... it's ok. Steve needs to get some rest anyway so two o'clock probably suits better! Thanks Norm."

Norm shook his head in disbelief and returned to his desk and his paperwork exchanging a worried glance at Bill which was duly returned. Something was off about Mike and both detectives seemed to have noticed it. He seemed very distracted and in that instant they hoped it was because he was worried about Steve's missing gun and not because he was worried about Steve!

Knowing he had to clear his worry for Steve out of his mind in other to function properly Mike then turned to where Lee was sitting.

"You ready to go Lee?" Mike asked and as Lee stood up and nodded, Mike threw the car keys towards him. "Good! You're driving then !"

Caught slightly off guard Lee still managed to catch them and as he did, Mike started out of the bullpen at high-speed, with Lee clumsily grabbing his jacket and racing out after him.


End file.
